Rana The Overlord (Going to be rewrite soon)
by tranellsimmons
Summary: After barely surviving the attack of the orc leader, Rana found himself into a cave with minions of the overlord and he himself has now become the overlord. but will he claim vengeance and help others including his mother.
1. New Overlord

it was a dark and stormy night were the sky turns red while raining with blood.

A destruction of a village was destroyed by Orcs and Goblins. they kill everyone including the children, except for the Woman. they kidnapped and torturing them, by give them birth with their children to create an army full size to control the world and destroying any kingdoms.

Rana, Son of Cattleya and Owen was tossed to the mud like a ragdoll. he was beaten to a bloody pulp with the black eye on his left eye, a cut in his forehead with blood all over his face and his purple dress was torn to shreds.

His father Owed was killed by goblins. he was trying to defend himself, but they were too many of them. they tear off his head like it was nothing then one by one each goblin eat his body starting with the organs and his legs saving the heart for last but the bones. they decide to use them as a trophy of their victim.

his mother was captured by the Orcs, they defeat her and rape her with dishonor of humiliation even her own son even saw it happen.

as he was crying to the mud, he knew it this day was coming the Orcs and Goblins have came to take the world. Rana wished it was a bad dream. but it's real people are dying and god knows how many of them.

The Orc leader with iron armor slowly walk towards the boy he picked him up by the hair to gaze at his face.

Orc Leader: so human how does it feel to be weak? (he wait for an answer from the boy but said nothing) silence I like it but it won't save you soon the world will be ours and you will not stop us.

Rana: (coughs up blood) well.. even... if you kill me... others out there will stop you from destroying this world... and they will finish what have we started. (he gives the orc an angry look)

Orc Leader: (huffed) we'll see about that

The Orc leader took out his long sword and push it into Rana's heart.

Rana spit out more blood from his mouth and feels dying slowly, losing air inside him as he looked up to see the light to heaven_"father, I'm coming"_ saying these last words to his mind before he close his eyes.

Orc Leader then pull out his sword from the boy's chest and flash. before he walked over to the cliff and drop the body down below into a waterfall.

Orc Leader: let's see if Humanity can survive once we extinguish it.

**xx**

_time skip 2 months later_

Inside a Dark Cave

We see Rana was on a wooden bed with candles around him but not only that the cave was full with so many tunnels.

the cave it look like a mine that people can grab and build anything like armor and weapons.

Rana: uh?

When the boy in the purple dress woke up. he stood up from the back and looked down at his wound chest but is gone with out leaving a scar. he then touch his forehead be no cut nor his eye has no longer have a black eye all of his wounds somehow disappeared.

Rana: (surprise) _I'm alive? _(he pinch himself in the arm until he feels pain before smiling) _I am alive!_

but how is he alive? who kept him alive?

did someone bring him back from the dead? or is he zombie?

no, he is really alive.

Rana: (sighed and thought) _well father, I'm not ready just yet, but mother_ (he gets sad a little bit) _she still out there, I need to find her and rescue her but where am I?_

he look around in the cave to find an entrance of a way out of cave but nothing not even a light will shine.

Rana: (thought)_ great, no way out_

???: welcome master to this dark cave as your home, darkness and Chaos through the lands for that is the smell of evil

a voice scary echo in cave getting Rana scared. he tried to get off the bed to run away but his legs are paralyzed and unable to move. he footsteps approaching him. Rana turned and see a Grey Goblin with long ears and white beard wearing ragged clothes and kind of Rock Lantern hanging on top.

the Gery Goblin walk towards him to look at his face before saying.

???: sire you look kind of young but in Overlord like you should be evil enough

Rana doesn't know, what the goblin is talking about. he was frightened but he needs to face his fears by making them go away.

Rana: (spoke nervously) uh?, are you a Goblin?

???: Goblin? (huffed) sire, please I am not a goblin these lazy bums do nothing but to sit around and enjoying pleasure to woman quite fascinating I might add in.

Rana: okay? (he was getting creeped out a bit) do you mind telling me how did I got here?

???: (explains) well you see, me and the minions raid a caravan for food. then we spotted you in the water. you were barely alive so we healed your wounds including that big stab wound in your chest then we bring you here so you can heal and away from those Orcs and Goblins.

Rana: (proud to be alive) _so that's how_ (before he speak) since you healed me how long I was out?

Gery minion: (thinks) two months and you were in a coma

Rana: (shocked) two_ months? no way!_

2 months of being in the coma but that's impossible is it? maybe.

looks like time has gone fast for him.

Rana: (still in shocked) that's can't be true

Gery minion: oh it is true, master, you have been staying with us for a very long time

Rana: us? (he looking around the cave from the bed but he didn't saw no one) I don't see anybody.

Gery minion: (slap his forehead) sorry sire give me a moment (he clearing his throat) all right you piles of maggots get out here and greet the master now!

Then one by one Rana hears footsteps coming towards his way he looked over at the tunnels.

he Brown Goblins creatures came out of the tunnels forming a circle around Rana.

Brown creature 1: the masta awake!

Brown creature 2: we bowed to masta!

the creatures we're all happy to see their new master.

Rana: (confuse) okay what is going on here?

he want to know what's going on and why are these creatures calling him master? for no apparent reason.

Gery minion: (spoke up) you see sire, we are minions of the overlord evil creatures such as us

Rana (shocked) for real?

Gery minion: indeed for real, master, my apologies to introduce myself i am Gnarl, advisor and servant of darkness.

Rana: nice to meet you and why is my legs paralyzed?

Gnarl: (explains) will you see after we healed you, your legs were in a rough condition don't worry they'll be back until tomorrow

???: that is right! they'll be all fine and perfect for a good walk

the minions and Rana looks at another Minion standing in a rock platform with a Jester hat in the head and a left fake eye.

Gnarl: (slap his forehead again) oh great him again

Rana: who is he?

Gnarl: this is Quaver, he's... well the Overlord's Jester, I should have nail him to the water, long ago.

Quaver: (offers) sire, since you're awake perhaps a song will cheer you up

Rana: (refuse) no thank you please

Quaver: (drop his ears on disappointed) oh sire your making me sad

Rana: can you please be patient

Quaver: (sighs) very well (he walking away)

Rana: (looked over to Gnarl) by the way you mention about the Overlord who is he?

Gnarl: we're staring at him

all minions gaze eyes at Rana then that means.

Rana: me?

Gnarl: yes you, you are our new Overlord, the fifth.

Rana drop his mouth in shock, he never expected this he became in the overlord? that is most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.

but it was serious.

the minions cheered for their new master like the other Masters before him.

Rana: (shocked) I can't believe it, me?, the Overlord? that's kind of a hard task to choose

Gnarl: that maybe so master but I'll explain the details for you but first (looking at Rana's dress) what is that horrible dress you're wearing? you look like a girl with that on

Rana: these are the only clothes I got

Gnarl: well they make me want to vomit take those off, we got something better for you

Rana: (doesn't want to take off his clothes because the minions are staring at him) can I go somewhere else I don't want to be well.. you know

Gnarl: (nods to understand) of course, my apologies master, (he pays attention to the minions and orders them around) all right minions of rats carry your master to the private quarters so he can change.

The Brown Minions: (obey) yes, Masta Gnarl!

As the brown minions went over and lifted up the young overlord off the bed and carry him with their claws, without stabbing him.

then they began to move him at the private quarters.

(time skip 25 minutes later)

After the minions were all done helping Rana with his new clothes or should I say armor.

Overlord Gauntlet on his right arm, Black Knight Armor to protect his body, a purple shoulder cape on his left with the overlord symbol and the helmet well he's not wearing no helmet.

because helmets make people sweat in battle which it's true.

he lay on another bed while looking at the mirror of his reflection of the armor he's wearing.

Rana: (thoughts) _I look ridiculous_

Gnarl: (move next to him) sire, I take it you like the armor.

Rana: I look ridiculous what happens if someone see me wearing this?

Gnarl: you don't look ridiculous you look ultimate Evil but that dress you were wearing was ridiculous, regardless we have to get rid of it, it has too much (spit) niceness

Rana: (confuse) okay?

Gnarl: anyway let's discuss about your training, do you know how to use a sword?

Rana: (nods) yeah but just a little bit

he remembers the time that his mother trained him for his sword skills but they were a little sloppy.

Gnarl: do not fear we will help you with your training and how to command in the army.

Rana: where do we begin?

Gnarl: as I said, sire tomorrow you legs still need to be recovered from the paralyzed remember

Rana: okay

to be continued


	2. Rana's Training

Today is the day

And today is training day. Rana can finally move his legs after they were paralyzed since yesterday.

He was glad that the paralyzed gone and he hope better not get paralyzed again.

Then later on Gnarl and the minions began to him train with the basic moves and fighting to defend himself without the enemy attacking first him for an example combat skills with a sword and shield.

He knows is going to be a while once his training complete. Rana it's still worried about his mother but he needs to get stronger if he's going to rescue her.

**xx**

Rana begin to follow the minions to the training grounds though the tunnels of cave. it's a good thing Gnarl told him not to get lost or take the wrong tunnel because the tunnels is a maze that could easily for someone to get lost, as they made it to the training grounds. it look like a old Arena in ruins with dead roots sticking out of the wall.

The minions place down three training dummies in the Arena ground.

Rana is trying to pick out a sword from the weapons pile room but he can't choose which one. they didn't seem to big for his size he needs some short or small to carry not something big which is heavy.

Gnarl came into the room he spotted his master who can't choose a weapon from the pile to make up his mind.

Gnarl: (walked over to him) sire since since you can't choose a sword from the pile I have an idea

Rana: which is

Gnarl: follow me, master, you're going to be surprised what we found

Rana: (sarcastic) boy I can hardly wait

As Gnarl lead Rana back to the Arena grounds in front of them were three Brown minions.

Three of them kneel down to respect the overlord however the second minion in the middle has a sword but not just any sword. a perfect sword for their master.

It look like a Roman sword but it was all silver and the handle was covered in leather straps, the guard in the middle has a circle red Jewel.

Gnarl: behold master, Excalibur

Rana: Excalibur? (surprised) you mean the one that King Arthur pull from the stone?

He has heard of it from the stories that tells the tales many years ago.

Gnarl: why yes, however this Excalibur is different than the other one, go ahead and grab it master, don't be shy

Rana: alright

He walks towards the second minion with the sword who was holding it.

The second minion then raise the sword with his two claws up to the air.

Rana grabs the sword he can feel how light it is, how easy it is, to control the balance he gave a smile before looking towards the minion.

Rana: thanks

The second minion: your welcome Masta

Gnarl: (spoke) before you start your training you need a shield to protect yourself

Rana: (thinks) hmm, okay give me one

Gnarl: (bowed) as you wish master, Giblet get your worm butt here!

Giblet came out of the wall tunnel of arena grounds with a circle black shield with the overlord symbol that he's was carrying in his back.

The forge minion walk towards Rana.

Giblet: Giblet, give shield to Masta (taking off the shield from his back and giving it to Rana) here you go

Rana: thanks (strapping on the shield on his left arm and it was nice and comfortable) okay, where do we begin?

Gnarl: (explains) we begin by testing your strength simply hit the training dummies. test out your sword skills then we can help you get rid the sloppiness and you can move on to the next training

Rana: (nods to understand) _let's hope, it won't take long I need to rescue my mother and save the world._

(time skip 3 days later)

Deep breaths becomes heavy, sweat drops rains down from the forehead. Rana was exhausted he trained day and night without resting.

He was sitting on the ground with Excalibur next to him with his shield against the wall.

All tired from all that training.

Rana: (breathing) ah,... training.. is.. a jerk but.. it's.. worth it

Gnarl: (clap his claws) well done master, you didn't even rest clever but we should take a break for now

Rana: (agrees but still exhausted) yeah..but what happens now

Gnarl: (explains) once you regain your strength we will teach you how to control your minions

Rana: (excited) yes

He was excited for his next training to control his army creatures that look like goblins but minions they call themselves.

**xx**

After Rana got his full strength back, him and Gnarl went down through the tunnels to the Minion Barracks, the bowels of the cave.

When they arrived there Rana saw brown minion hive and their base as home it kind of look like a little Fortress they build with sticks and stones but it will have to do for the time being.

But still why is sticks and stones?

Gnarl: (explains) here we are, this sire, is the minion hive they are links between here and the world if you summon them in the spawning pit you be able to get enough minion horde

Rana: (surprised) no way

Gnarl: yes way, Master however you can only summon Browns you must find the other lost minion tribes before you may summon them as well

Rana: wait there's more than one?

Gnarl: yes, around four, the Browns, the Reds the Greens, and the Blues

Rana: okay can you explain to me, what's their abilities and strengths.

Gnarl: (nods before explaining) very well master, you see the brown minions are Fighters they do not run or hide like cowards. they are very loyal to their master, the red minions are archers, they can resist andalso throw a fireballs in their claws, the green minions are assassins with a ferocious backstab attack and they can blend by turning themselves invisible without out the enemy knowing, and finally the blue minions are.. how to say what's the word.. oh yes, healers and doctors they can resurrect a fallen minion if they're dead of course and they have a blink ability to go past people without noticing.

Rana: (shocked) _holy moly! that much power?! I bet an Army can't defeat them_

Rana never witnessed that much power for little creatures that has Supernatural powers, that's kind of a little impossible

But nothing gets impossible well sometimes unless find another way.

Rana: wow that like there is so much power

Gnarl: precisely master, how then would you like to train the Browns?

Rana: (nods)

Gnarl: very well sire, all right worms of rats go to the spawning pit! and listen to the Master's orders!

The minions obeyed the adviser's order, one by one they go inside the Spawning pit all five of them.

Gnarl: now that they are in the spawning pit. simply summon of them master, by raising your arm up to the air so they can come out.

Rana: all right (bring his arm up to the air)

The five minions get out of the pit and goes behind the boy.

Gnarl: ah, look at those cute evil faces well done and the minions will follow you wherever you go.

Rana: (sarcastic) well that would be great at least they'll be careful not to step on the rock

His minions laugh his joke because it was funny.

Rana: (getting to business anyway what's the next step?

Gnarl: (explains) Command your minions for something to defend then send a minion to claim this piece of wood behind me.

Rana: sounds easy ( looking at his minions) okay I need four you to guard your hive and I need you to get the wood behind Gnarl.

Brown Minions: (obeys their master's order) yes Masta

The minions obeyed their master's order four them move towards the hive guarded it with their lives, while one of them goes behind Gnarl retrieve the wood and gave it to the boy.

Rana: well done,

Gnarl: very good master however there is more

Rana: how long will this training is done?

Gnarl: by tomorrow however there still more skills that you need to test

Rana: Alright (sighs) _well it's better than nothing_

to be continued


	3. first battle of war part 1

Three weeks have passed Rana training has been complete. his one-handed and Shield skills are perfectly sharp for fighting combat and ready to kill.

The minions make sure that his skills wasn't sloppy or rusty they test out his skills 24/7. without no rest or food unless he gets hungry.

Meanwhile Gnarl set up a meeting for Rana in the throne room for a first upcoming rise of battle preparations for evil or good.

* * *

Rana: (walking) thanks for the help Grubby, I thought I lost myself into the tunnels back there

Grubby: (walking with him) you are welcome masta

Rana have finally arrived at the throne room of the cave. After he got lost in the tunnels in circles. Brown minion Grubby managed to found him and help him lead the way to the throne room and like people said it was a maze.

Gnarl: ah, sire you're here and good work Grubby we were worried if he got lost.

Grubby: you are welcome Minion Masta Gnarl (before returning to his cave digging)

Gnarl: now you're here sire sit, on the throne so I can explain

Rana: okay

The throne chair was stone and covered with rubies in the bottom. Rana approach the throne and sit down. It was nice and comfortable but it was a little tight on the edge but he'll get used to it.

Gnarl: (begins to explain) now to business, the Goblins and Orcs keep on Rampaging other villages and city spreading their evil and carnage that's outrageous and they're stealing our birth right! sire, we cannot take anymore the Goblins and Orcs must be stopped at all times if we're going to succeed of becoming the most evil Unstoppable beings or good

At least he said good because a long time ago the third Overlord was good and a hero not all Overlord are at evil.

Rana: so what's your plan? my great trusted advisor

Gnarl: (suggests) our first top priority is to extinguish them we could have allies on us or if they try anything stupid by turning against us. we have no other choice but to destroy them

Rana knows Gnarl was right, allies will definitely stab you in the back the moment you start trusting them sometimes in the front maybe but not all the times he's seen it before and he better not get carried away with power.

Rana: you're right we have to be careful who can we trust. the moment we start trusting them then they'll betray us afterwards

Gnarl: (agrees) indeed sire

Rana: so what's our first move?

Gnarl: our first step is the village that you mention when that pathetic orc leader drop you

Rana: (make his hand to fist in anger of hatred of the name) him if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him (going back to the topic) and the village what about it? it's probably in flames and ruins by now

Gnarl: true but we could use that for a stronghold of your minions and be patient master your vengeance will come

Rana: (nods) alright I'll wait for vengeance but a stronghold are you sure?

Gnarl: yes and we could use that to our advantage don't worry they won't come back unless they have to

Rana: very well consider it done but we can't get too much manpower

Gnarl: (agrees) excellent idea sire,

Rana: although I want to investigate the village make sure everyone is safe there if not then we'll give them burial sites to respect the dead

Gnarl: as you wish master

* * *

**(**outside at the cave**)**

Rana was excited and nervous he was ready to go back, up top to the village that the orc leader drop him. but he wasn't sure if his mother was there he needs to check and make sure that if she's there or not he's very worried about her.

Gnarl step outside and he went next to Rana he can tell by the look on his eyes he's nervous.

Gnarl: sire, if you are nervous then do not fear your minions will protect you at all cost

Rana: I know but I'm a little nervous about my mother I don't know if she still alive if I found her dead I'll-

Gnarl: (interrupt him) now don't you dare think about crying, overlords don't cry unless they have to but still, do not fear she's probably alive out there maybe the Orcs an goblins are kept in her hostage

Rana: your right but sometimes they like to kill women with no pressure.

He remembers the day, before the village got turn to ash, the orcs and goblins rape women including his mother. one at a time he was captured in a small cage seeing it happen. he begged them to stop but they refuse to listen. he even saw a woman got cut by the head when she refused to submit to the Orcs and Goblins Rana was so afraid if his mother refuse to submit but she didn't.

Cattleya have no other choice but to stay with the Orcs and goblins to save her son's life. she failed to save her husband but she won't let her own child get killed.

Rana: I should go to the Village

Gnarl: be vigilant who knows they may be more of them up there. don't worry I'll stay here I wasn't the minion I once was, I couldn't take it anymore step on the tallgrass or looking at that horrible sun. do not fear your gauntlet will allow me to speak to you and see through your eyes

Rana: (gets creeped out a bit) okay that is disgusting but cool, one last thing how many minions that we have?

Gnarl: over a hundred of them some are working in the tunnels most of them are ready to prepare themselves for the battle if you need them a course

Rana: thanks

* * *

An One hour later, a militia group of thirty Brown minions marched to the village, in front of the militia was the overlord on a giant white wolf as a horse.

last week ago, Rana captured the white wolf with the help of his minions. He treated as a pet and train it he named the wolf Great hound as his personal mount.

Rana: all right boy let's hope that everyone is okay

Great Hound: woof!

As they continue their march they finally arrived at the village. however it was a village no more it was an Orc and Goblin Outpost. sharp wooden walls and gate covering the entrance severed heads of men, women, and children were in stinks as warnings towers for with archer orcs ready to shoot to kill.

Until the gate open revealing all the houses of the village were gone has been replaced by Orcs and the Goblins houses

An army of one thousand Orcs and Goblins looked over to Rana's militia. They were puny and weak the army goes forward surrounding them blocking their exits so they can't get in or out.

The brown minions was shivering in the fear like they don't have the bigger numbers to defeat that much of an army.

In between the army was a familiar face it was the orc leader.

Rana: (angry) oh great him again

Orc leader: (looks at Rana) you ( walking near him) I thought I kill you, doesn't it matter I kill you once and I will do it again

Rana: you can try I'm not that easy to kill

Orc leader: (huffed) we'll see about that boy

As the two glare at each other with murderous. Rana stops himself and tell himself that this is not the perfect battle yet he needs some stronger army.

For now he must withdraw his forces. For he must prepare.

Rana: since we're in this little circle of yours, how about this, i will withdraw for now but know this, we will come back with a bigger army (he looks straight at the orc leader's eyes) and I will defeat you in combat by chopping off that head yours for humiliation.

Orc leader: (thinks before talking) I will allow it once but you won't face all of us

Rana: we'll see about that (he look over to the minions) my brown minion militia let's us withdraw for now

Brown minions: ( quickly obeyed) yes, masta

The Orcs and Goblin Army move a side from the exit, letting Rana's militia go, as they send out angry murderous glares at them before they left.

Gnarl (speak in the gauntlet) are you sure, you want to withdraw for now my Lord?

Rana: yeah, for now we need a stronger army if we're going to come back here once we go back to the cave. I want your help to find the minion tribes with them we're going to create a stronger force of army besides that Outpost ain't going nowhere

Gnarl: (agrees) quite right sire that is very excellent I never knew that you were a little smart

Rana: well not always but sometimes

He knows very little how to create a force of army but sometimes a force and army betrays people but a minion army not this one.

Gnarl (speak in the gauntlet) once you return to the cave I will tell you the location of the red minions in time of course

Rana: you do that I have an idea for the minions

* * *

After that almost attempt of getting killed Rana assembled a meeting with the Brown minions at thorn room while Gnarl begin his search for the red minions.

At the throne every Brown minion kneel down when their young Master approach the throne and set down. he sees the minions have their weapons ready for war and the battle of the death.

But do some people they don't come back without a body part.

Rana: (thoughts) _'__let's hope they're ready to take this task of hand' _( he speak up) you may raise your heads

The brown minions raise their heads by listening to his command.

Rana: since you're all here, I am glad that every single one of you are gathered here. now (begin) since a few minutes ago after we arrived at that Outpost. we witness too many numbers of the enemy. Therefore we must build a massive army. So we can take that Outpost for ourselves then we will rescue the people and my mother that were kept prisoners hoping that they're still alive and we send a message to the Orcs and goblins that we're not playing around

The minions cheered like they never cheered they never heard this beautiful speech of evil and good before their third master and his son the fourth.

Rana: _well, that was easy but sometimes speeches are hard. I've better silence them before it gets worse_ (he rises his hand to silence the crowd) okay that's enough

Eventually the crowd of minions begins to stop cheering paying focus attention to their master.

Rana: thank you now in order of us to get stronger we need enough life force for an army Brown minion razor

Razor: yes masta

Rana: (orders) you will be in charge for a hunting party kill all creatures and gather the life forces, bring some browns with you just in case

Razor: (bowed) yes masta, me will not fail you

Rana: (orders the rest of the minions) as for the rest of you. We need to build fortifications around the cave inside, some of you must go outside and gather wood and materials from the forest

The Browns minions: (obeys) yes masta!

Rana: but I need some Browns to be send out a scouting party making sure the enemy don't know where we are

Gnarl: no need for that Master (he teleported to the throne room, stands beside Rana) I have already done that so far at the minion scouts said there are no enemies coming and they don't know our location just yet

Rana: thank you Gnarl but for now we have to be vigilant and careful

Gnarl: (agrees) of course, master and I done my search the red minions are located to a volcano not far from here however it will take hours to get there

Rana: (sighs) that's just great

He doesn't have time for walking he wish to teleport here easily like that's going to happen

Gnarl: do not fear Master we have a waypoint gate setup for you, thanks to Grubby

Rana: (confuse) Waypoint gate? what the heck is that?

Gnarl: (explains) a waypoint gate allows you to teleport from here to the location

Spoke too soon looks like he's going to get his wish after all.

Rana: (surprise, excited) yes, thank you I always want to teleport there instead of walking

Gnarl: however. We need to watch out for dangerous areas we can't have you killed, oh no

Rana: don't worry about me, I'll be fine the moment I arrived at the volcano and get the red minions including their hive.

Gnarl: indeed sire once you retrieve the hive you can summon red minions whatever you wish

Rana: but what about the rest of the minion tribes? how long is that going to take? once we retrieved their hives?

Gnarl: maybe a week or month but do not fear I believe you can complete the task of hand

Rana: well, wish me luck but I have an idea change of priority. We're going to retrieve the other lost minion tribes.

Gnarl: (shock by Rana, for what he was referring to) _entreating__! _(before calming down from the shock) very excellent idea, sire

Rana: thanks (thoughts)_ 'sorry mother but there's no other way it. either I get massacre or killed again but don't worry, I will rescue you_

Rana needs to be patient the moment once he rescue his mom and the people of the village well what's left it and to some people you can't rush patients or else patients will rush you.

Gnarl: one last thing before you go we have a little gift for you.

Rana: (surprise) what is it? a new sword?

Gnarl: even better

He takes out a Silver ring glowing with blue ruins before placing it on the boy's hand.

What the a ring? you got to be joking right?

Rana: (confuse) a ring? (looking at Gnarl) you got to be kidding me

Gnarl: not just ordinary ring it's a powerful ring that can dominate enemies including yours

Rana: (looks at the ring making sure it's not fake) cool but how do I know ain't a trick

Gnarl: (shake his claw) no tricks, my Lord put it on and you'll see what kind of power it can do

Rana: okay, you're going to do. but if I find out it was a trick or fake I'm blaming it on you

He puts the ring on his left finger suddenly he felt an unknown power in his veins like he never felt anything like it

Rana: (surprise) wow you're not joking this is powerful

Gnarl: indeed (warning) however you should be careful it can dominate some people that you know

Rana: (shock)_ 'I should be cautious about that__'_

He took the warning serious not to dominate people or else there will be consequences.

Rana: alright I'll be careful

* * *

**(**outside of the cave**)**

After the little meeting was over Rana begins his quest to find the lost minion tribes and make a stronger army. However time will pass once he completes it.

Rana step on the Waypoint gate platform. Gnarl explain to him the details before teleporting.

Gnarl: once we activate the magic you'll be teleported near the volcano instead of being inside it. You'll be cook like barbecue stink and we don't want that oh no,

Rana: don't worry about me, the moment I'll arrived near the volcano, I'll get the Reds and get out and a question will the volcano soon erupt?

Gnarl: (thinks) I am not certain but we will keep an eye out if it erupts

Rana: okay wish me luck

* * *

**(**time skip one month later**)**

Rana has finally collect all the hives of the minions. But he and the minions did have a little trouble along the way before collecting them. They to dealt with Bandits, Raiders, Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and Giants, the list goes on and on for time to time. All evil enemies try to stop the young Overlord but they failed by his hand and his minions however Rana did lose some Brave minions who try to defend him or the hive with their lives. he'd get them proper burial sites or resurrect them from the dead.

**(**And to those of you who thought i was going to put chapters for red, blue, green minions don't bother.**)**

Anyway after the minions and their hives got collected Rana and minions went hunting for life force in five days and they capture a whole amount of life force over one hundred thousand that's right one hundred thousand minions for browns, reds, greens, and blues.

By tomorrow Rana and the minions will attack the Orc and Goblin Outpost then they'll rescue the people and his mother he hopes that she still alive somewhere if not then he lost, he will be an orphan without her. but Rana will not allow that to happen he'd rather die than let her suffer.

Later on Rana was tired from all that training and hunting he had to admit it was fun but he needs some rest.

Quickly goes to the private quarters switching out of his armor for his pajamas and robes he climba on the bed covers the sheets on him before closing his eyes he wish his mother says goodnight but she's not here but soon he will rescue her for tomorrow's first battle.

to be continued


	4. first battle of war part 2

The sun set to the sky showing the light within the clouds of day. meaning it is time for battle and it also means the boy is ready to save his mother.

Rana woke from the bed, he stretch his arms up to the sky stretch his arms up to the sky before yawning.

Rana: (thought) 'ohh god, yesterday was a rough night like my body was moving by itself. I don't know what's going on with me'

He doesn't know what's happening to his body is it acting weird and strange like did he sleep walk last night? or did he have a weird dream? or maybe he had a bad nightmare.

Rana can't figure it out what's happening to him but he'll worry about it later.

Rana: it doesn't even matter anymore

Then he feels itchy in his chest, Rana scratch himself to get rid of it. But he realized something he looks down and sees his naked chest.

Rana: what the?

He look underneath the sheets that he was in before he quickly cover himself.

Rana: why am I naked?

Why is he naked? maybe the minions play a joke on him or this is some kind of game.

???: Mmm

Suddenly a woman sound appeared around him. Rana can't tell where is the voice come from until he found a strange woman who is covering underneath the sheets next to him in his bed.

Rana: (thought, nervous) 'oh my God please don't tell me that i laid with a woman! my mother will kill me, I'm not ready for this yet (he take a deep breaths) okay calm down'

The strange woman stick her head out of the sheets, and looks over to Rana's face.

???: master

Rana: eh?

He look over to the strange woman then he recognized her.

Rana: (surprise) Leina?

Leina the Phantom Warrior.

Rana have not seen Leina for nine months ago, ever since she beat the Queen's Blade tournament. last time he saw her was at his mother's blacksmith shop fix her sword. They ate food together as friends. He remember that the time that his mother tells her a story of how did she meant his father and they fell in love with each as Warriors.

But why is Lenia here? and why is she called him master a second ago?

Leina: how you been master?

There it goes again Rana doesn't know what's going on with her but he'll play along.

Rana: I'm doing great by the way what are you doing here?

Leina: (confuse) what are you talkin about master, you bought me here

Rana: (blink twice) what?!

He brought her here if this is some kind of joke to him.

Rana: you're joking right?

Leina: (shake her head) no, I'm not joking you really bought me here

Rana: okay can you explain to me how did I bought you here

Leina: (explain) well yesterday, at night you came alone to challenge me then you manage won and I lost.

No way he beat the Phantom Warrior that's impossible a very few people have beat the Phantom Warrior before.

But him he's lucky.

Rana: (shock) no way I beat you in combat?

Leina: yeah, you did. Anyway after I was defeated. You touch me with your left hand in my face then a bright light appeared around your hand a second ago then I felt some kind of unknown power or magic coming inside my whole body like something is controlling my head.

Rana: (thought, shock) 'oh no the ring'

of course he accidentally dominated her with the silver ring looks like the consequences has just beginning.

Rana facepalm himself. He knew sooner or later this was going to happen, he should have stop this from happening but he didn't.

Rana: (thought) 'did I sleepwalk or did something was controlling me?'

Leina: hey Master shall I continue?

Rana: (snap out of his thoughts) oh right go ahead

Leina: alright you asked me to come with you so I did, i followed you to your cave with your little friends

Rana: (corrected) Minions, they're called Minions.

Leina: oh sorry

Rana: and what happens after that?

Leina: you asked me to join you in the private quarters I said yes, after a while I show up to the private quarters you surprised me by scaring me behind me I have to admit you're kind of scary.

Rana: (blushes embarrassment) oh stop it that's not true

Leina: yes it is and I can't believe you kiss me

Wait did she said that he kiss her?

Rana: (shock) what I kiss you?

Leina: (nods) yeah you did and it was amazing you also asked me to take off my armor and also I help you take off your armor and we did each other

Rana: (yells in his mind) 'WHAT?!'

he and her...oh no they didn't.

Leina: by the look on your face, I can tell that's right we have sex with each other all night you keep on doing me harder and harder without breaking a sweat.

Rana: (thought, shock) 'my first time stolen, why world? why keep going doing this to me?'

Leina: by the way (getting near his face) here a kiss

Leina kiss him on the lips when Rana's eye widened in surprise, he never kiss a girl in his entire life.

Leina pulled out the kiss before hugging him. Rana felt something touching his chest. he didn't realize that, she is naked until now.

Rana: (thought, nervous) 'this is unbelievable! if word gets out that I dominate her, Leina's sisters will hunt me down and they will be angry'

He's right if Elina and Claudette Vance find out they'll be angry and he will be a lot of trouble.

Rana has heard of them and he knows they're powerful. Why? because Leina has mention it about them sometime ago, when he first met her.

But need to think of something Elina Vance, Leina's sister will eventually come search for Leina, it's only a matter of time. She never stops to find her sister and he knows that.

Leina: so master (looking over to Rana's face) you want to do me again?

Rana: um? (he gets nervous a little) 'oh no, what I'm going to do?!' (then idea pop in his head) 'I got one' (before he calms down) uh maybe later please

Leina: (disappointment a little) as you wish

Rana: thank you now can we please get off the bed and change to our armor, I have a mother to save and monsters to kill.

Leina: then I'll join master (begs) please

Rana can't help with the cute face of her's and he can't resist cuteness.

Rana: okay you can come by must warn you this battle may be dangerous.

Leina: don't worry I've been to many battles than this one

With that Rana and Leina get off the bed as both of them put on their armor to cover their nakedness.

Except for Lenia because her armor parts shows that she is half naked to some people can't look away or resist.

* * *

Later after being finished with the armor they approach the throne room for battle preparations.

Gnarl stand beside the throne chair in the left side when he sees his master.

Gnarl: Master you're here good just in time we were about to- (seeing Leina behind his Lord) by my claws, it's the Phantom Warrior? but why is she here? and why is she... wearing that half naked armor?

Rana: (answer) because that's what she wears, when I first met her and I kind of accidentally brought her here

Gnarl: (nods to understand) I see my apologies master but we should trust her?

Rana: yes, we can trust her and it's quite alright she'll be staying us for the time being

Gnarl: (gasped in surprise) so that's how it is

Rana: uh?

What is the minion Master talking about?

Gnarl: judging by her, you want her to become your mistress do you?

Rana: (shock) 'my mistress?! is he nuts?!'

He was about to say something but his advisor cut him off.

Gnarl: you don't have to answer that my Lord by the look on your face you seem to like her

Rana: (thoughts) 'I just met her a few months ago how could I like her?! well, I did like her when I first saw her nude but that's different!'

Gnarl: although sire, you need to be careful who can you trust but for now you may can choose whatever mistress that you can please

Rana: I don't want a- you know what nevermind

He's not even sure if his advisor is nuts or stupid maybe both. But Gnarl it's just himself.

Gnarl: anyway, when you're ready master the minions are prepare for their weapons and the battle. they're waiting for your order My Lord

Rana: good tell them to meet me at the Outpost with Leina (walking away)

Gnarl: (bowed) as you wish my master, mistress Leina please do take care of him

Leina: Gnarl I know how to protect the person but thinks I'm telling me

Gnarl: you are welcome and my apologies

(time skip two hour later)

At The Orcs and Goblins Outpost.

The young Overlord have come back for Redemption and Revenge. Blood was ready to spilled.

He's anger inside him it's on fire and it's ready to spread on the Goblins the ones that kill his father and the Orc leader that nearly killed him and took his mother away.

But this battle will be bloody.

Behind the young Overlord Lord was 1200 minions 600 Browns with machetes, swords, pitchforks, hatchets ready to fight for their lord. 200 Reds ready to throw their fireballs hearing the enemy scream in agony and pain of the flame. 300 Greens prepared to backstab their enemies with poison and toxic and finally 100 Blues ready their magic to help a fallen minion with resurrection.

Orcs and Goblins won't stand a chance with that size of the army.

The Outpost gates entrance opens again revealing the army of 1000 Orcs and goblins.

The Archer Towers ready their arrows

the Orcs start a formation with their Shields and Spears.

The Goblins prepare themselves with their daggers and throwing bombs.

Finally the Orc leader in the center of the army prepare his speech.

Orc leader: (begins) my brothers we've been waiting for this day we are ready for blood. we are ready for honor. now prepare yourselves so we can be victorious or be a shame to our ancestors we will not allow that and the boy who so called Overlord think that he'll be victorious? well, we will show him, who we are!

The Orc and Goblins cheer for their leader's speech they are ready to die, they are ready for a fight and they refuse to one like coward.

Rana was a little nervous he never been to a Battlefield this is his first time doing this and he's not sure if he's going to make it.

Leina stand beside Rana before she walk up to him. she can tell by the look on his eyes that he's nervous

Leina: nervous? master

Rana: yeah and I have to say this what if we lose.

Gnarl: (speak in the gauntlet) we won't lose master, we will be victorious and victory will be ours but do not fear Lord as I said the minions will protect you

Rana: okay I hope you're right

Gnarl: (speak in the gauntlet) I am now go ahead tell the minions to prepare themselves

Leina: (assured) do not worry master, we will win without fail trust me we can win this

Rana: all right here goes nothing (taking out his shield and ready his blade) let's wait for the enemy to come at us first.

the minions obey the order by not charging at the enemy or else the enemy will overwhelm each other.

Orc leader: alright charge formation.

the Army Of Orcs with Spears and shields begin to slowly march forward.

Rana: wait for it

The army of Orcs gets closer and closer until.

Rana:(order) now!

The Green minions throw their toxic grenades at them breaking the Orc formation.

Slowly the toxic go through their meat and bones melting them one by one seeing their brains, guts, and gore getting eaten by the toxic all over. while some of them were left screaming from their wounds.

Half of the Orc army stop and try to figure out what happened.

Orc leader: continue the March do not stop

Rana plan this with Gnarl's help he knew that they form a formation so he have to make toxic grenades to break it. he learned that from a book of dangerous weapons. the toxic grenades can eat a person's bone and meat he studied it and teach it to the green minions they like toxic and rotten vegetarians. and he helped them build their own toxic grenades themselves and they test it out on training dummies and it work but seeing it throw into creatures like Goblins and Orcs is brutal.

Leina: (shock) the toxic grenade that's impressive

Rana: (nods) yeah but get ready to charge we're about to take them head-on

Leina: right (taking out her sword and shield ready for battle)

The Orcs continue to March towards them and as they got close the Green minions got to their backs and start stabbing creating an opening for the Brown minions and the Reds ready to shoot.

Rana: (order) let's kill them all!

He, Leina, and the minions roared and changed at the Orcs while some of the Browns to deal with the goblins with the red support by shooting their fireballs.

As the two armies clashed with each other

Rana kills some Orcs and goblins to his left and Right showing them no mercy that the child had turn into a cold-blooded monster killing machine.

The red minions throw their fire balls towards the archer towers to set them on fire. Few seconds the towers collapse into the Orc Army causing them to be on fire and death it even spread into some of the houses but good thing there's no civilian casualties.

One of the Goblins trying to hit Rana but thanks to his shield he managed to block it before he cutting off the Goblin's head. followed by another goblin by stabbing the stomach and smashing the head with the shield.

Leina quickly dodge she was fighting one of the Orcs. the Orc use his mace attack on her but she dodge again.

She runs towards the Orc, cutting off it's arm with the mace it was holding before stabbing the heart with her blade.

Leina: stay dead

She yank her blade from the heart before wiping the blood to the ground then another Orc thrust it's spear at the Phantom Warrior but Lenia quickly use her Shield to knock the attack off and she use her blade to cut off the creature's head off.

Leina: I can do this all day

She stabbed a goblin in the neck behind her without looking before continuing the fight.

The Overlord's Army took the heads of so many enemies of The Orcs and Goblins. They're losing numbers there were too many of these little creatures that look like they're brothers in arms but they're not, they are massacreing them.

One by one they all fall down leaving some creatures wounded or bleeding to death.

The orc leader was left behind facing three Brown minions he sliced one by his sword and the other minion crush by his foot destroying his whole body.

The three minion try his best to defend but the orc leader grab him and snap his necks or cut them in half.

The other minions surrounded him blocking his every exits. So he won't escape easily but the Orc leader didn't care about escaping he cared about getting his hands dirty.

Rana step in the Orc leader's fighting circle, looking at him eye to eye. Before he charged towards the creature as the crash blades.

Orc leader: let's begin

Rana only glared at her opponent and said nothing. He hit him with his shield by the face and shoving him back as they start fighting.

As Rana fought, he block and parried his enemy's attacks before it touch him as the Orc leader did the same. the creature tried to surprise attack him by cutting off his leg but Rana quickly jumped to avoid the attack.

He try to cut off the Orc leader's eye but the creature block it but he left his guard down. Rana quickly cut off the orc leader's hand with the sword that the creature was holding.

Orc leader: (shock) what?!

He saw his cut off hand on the ground.

Then Rana got his opening the Orc leader was distracted he quickly stabbed his sword to his enemy's stomach.

The Orc leader's eyes widened in surprise he's slowly look down and saw the sword in his flesh.

He felt pain and blood start to drop down from his wound and mouth.

Orc leader: ( looking straight into the boy's eyes) finish it human

Rana: gladly

he didn't want to be told twice he quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed Orc leader's neck before slicing off his head.

Then after the head was cut off the body of the Orc leader slowly fall down to the ground creating a loud splash into the mud.

Rana did it he finally got revenge as the minions army let out a cheer for their Overlord.

Leina gave him a smile that he won his first solo fighting without helping.

Gnarl: (speak in the Gauntlet) well done, master you did it this Outpost is now ours but you know what to do, dark one searched the houses for your mother and the people if they're still here somewhere

Rana: (agree) okay

* * *

after the battle was over he ordered all the Minions to search the houses for the people and his mother.

But there's a problem there's no sign of them they searched every houses and none of them are in there. Rana order his minions to have the wounded Orcs and Goblins that were still alive from the battle to be interrogated until a couple minute, one of them spilt and told the young Overlord that they have to take the people and his mother to the mountains that only the Orc mages knows.

Rana should have attacked the Outpost yesterday but it was too late, there's no changing it now. He ask his minions to execute all the wounded creatures including the goblins that killed his father.

May his soul rest in peace.

After that was done, the minions dig a hole to put the dead bodies of innocent people in before covering it. it was a burial site for them to respect the dead.

The young Overlord was little crying for these innocent souls got killed by these creatures but he knows to some people these days that they can't save everyone they try but it was too late.

Leina try to not let him cry over sadness she gave him a little hug to calm down.

Then several hours later minions move their food supply, weaponry and at new fortifications to the Outpost they raided. upgrade walls, upgrade towers, and traps, poisonous ones if the enemy gets close.

* * *

At the throne room of the cave Rana and Gnarl are having a little meeting discussing about their next attack.

So far the Minion Master has an idea.

Gnarl: well done again, master, from taking that Outpost it should be very useful for us

Rana yeah it is but still (sad) we should have attack it yesterday

Gnarl: there was nothing that we could do, Master, besides you didn't know

Rana: (agrees) you're right there is nothing I can do. no there was nothing that we can do but still we should attack it yesterday (sighs) anyway you have an idea what is?

Gnarl: oh this idea is very excellent master (smile) once we get rid of the Orcs and Goblins we're going to move on to our next step

Rana: and that is?

Gnarl: why it's world domination of course

Rana: (shock) What?!

Wait? so that's the idea world domination? I don't think he's going to handle that or is he?

Rana: (thought) 'is he nuts?! world domination that's kind of suicide!' (he calms down from all the yelling in the head) 'wait actually world domination ain't supposed to be a bad idea, that's one way to find my mother but if she still alive somewhere in the mountain which we don't know, where it is' (he turns over to Gnarl) are you sure about this world domination plan it seems to be a path of death

Gnarl: (thinks) that may be true sire but every city and every village have a weakness do not fear, we're not going to kill Innocents. We are here to guide them to show them who is the real enemy.

Rana: (nods to understand) 'so he's trying to convince the cities and villages of the people that the Orcs and Goblins are the true enemy, smart'

However there is consequences if they don't join their side it's either die to the creatures or die fighting alone.

Rana: but are you sure? you know some people will disagree that

Gnarl: true, master, but have no fear. Once they will see something terribly and horrifying like a whole city in flames. They will blame on the Orcs and Goblins. And they will be ready to fight on our side or themselves. Lord, what I'm trying to say is we need powerful Warriors like we once did.

Rana: (figured) let me guess humans and people from different races?

Gnarl: precisely them judging by their strengths and abilities these humans and the people from different races can help us win the upcoming battles if we need their help of course

Rana: oh right but who could we start first?

Gnarl: (thicks) how about the ones that used to be or refused to join the Queen's Blade tournament?

Rana: (thought) 'them? I'm not even sure if they're going to take our side especially Airi, wait I have Leina but she has dominated by accident' (rubs his chin) are you sure about them because you know they're all going to disagree to help us?

Gnarl: true, Master but we can find a way like everyone said evil always find a way you know

Rana: (rolled his eyes, sarcastically) oh please maybe someone will ruin evil from the grounds

Gnarl: sire don't say that evil never goes down it will always rise up until another take its place

He is right no matter how evil will always come back no matter how. the hero will always die in the chapter.

Rana: okay that's true but I need to ask you something

Gnarl: and what is that be? Master,

Rana: well... (rubs the back of his head) I accidentally dominated the Phantom Warrior.

Good thing Leina is training with the minions. So she won't be able to hear their conversation.

Gnarl: you accidentally dominate The Phantom Warrior? (wasn't surprise) well I should have seen that coming.

Rana: this doesn't surprise you?

Gnarl: (shook his head) no, I seen Overlords accident dominate people before you.

Rana: oh

Gnarl: but since you dominate her how did you-

Rana: (interrupt him) I don't know, but she told me. I kind of got out of the cave and defeated her when I challenged her then I brought her here and we kind of... well did each other. But I'm not even sure anyway, do you know how to undominated a person

Gnarl: well that's easy

Rana: (pay close attention) really?

Gnarl: yes and the answer is, you can't

What? what did he mean that he can't

Rana: (shock) what?! but I thought you said-

Gnarl: (interrupt) I know what I said dark lord. But it's impossible to undo the domination to the person your domination spell will remain inside her for all eternity not even the third overlord can't undominate a person as well, what I'm trying to say is, there is nothing you can do to get rid of it

The young overlord facepalm for what the Minion Master say is true.

There is nothing, he can do to get rid of the spell no matter how many times he tried he'll make it worse

Rana: (yells) are you kidding me? are you freaking kidding me?! there is nothing I can do?!

Gnarl: I'm afraid so she's going to have to stay with us for the time being

he hates to agreed with him. She's going to have to stay here for a while but Leina's sisters. it's going to kill Rana for dominating their sister.

Rana: alright, she can stay but we can't get word out that I dominate her no one can't know

Gnarl: as you wish my Lord

* * *

**(**

Night time**)**

Few hours later, Rana return to the private quarters he quickly get off his armor to switch his pajamas.

He went over to the bed and set down.

Rana: (thought) 'this situation has gone bad' (he looks at the silver ring in his finger) 'I don't know what is this thing planning but I don't like it, please don't dominate Airi'

He has feelings for his wraith maid friend he doesn't want her to get dominated or worse.

Leina: Master

Rana heard Leina, he looked over to her seeing her coming in the room but she's not wearing her armor. she had on a white bra and underwear.

Rana: (blushes) holy moly (he stairs at Leina's breasts) they're a little bigger than I remember.

Leina: (smiles) like what you see? master

Rana: (nods while blushing) Mm-hmm

Leina: good (went over to the bed and set down next him a little closer)

Rana sweat in nervous seeing Lenia now sexy she is. before he could talk the Phantom warrior interrupt him by kissing his lips and playing with his tongue.

Rana's eyes widened before he closed them and kiss back.

They lay on bed still kissing both of them didn't ran out of breath just yet. until several minutes they withdraw the kiss for air.

Leina: are you ready to do this for the second time?

Rana: (nods)

With that Lenia kiss Rana again and the last thing that was seen is Rana's silver ring glowing in his finger.

to be continued


	5. Rana The Overlord vs Elina Vance

**(if this chapter is terrible let me know in the comment)**

_morning_

The tiredness and sweating appeared around the mouth and forehead, legs are all numb unable to move from now on until they are ready to get there full strength.

On top of the bed, Rana was so tired and in pain after so many sex with Leina. he and her stay up all night and hour without taking break.

He have to admit that it was worth it but all that pain from doing her a couple of times it really hurts his lower body.

And it looks like he's going to wait for a while until he's able to walk again.

Rana: (thoughts well being in pain) _okay that was...so hard yesterday..I am never doing that again for a while_

Since he's unable to move from all that pain and numbness. he has a plan B wake up the Phantom Warrior. she was next to him on the right bed side hugging his back but asleep and naked.

And it's a good thing that the sheets are covering them.

When he was about to wake her up. too soon she already woke up.

Leina: (yawns) morning, master.

Rana: morning... Leina, ouch (he feels the pain of his lower body)

The Phantom Warrior notices something is wrong with him.

Does he has have a muscle pain or a headache?

Leina: (worry) are you okay? it's your bones are aching since yesterday's Battlefield?

Rana: no, worse my legs are in pain and numb plus I can't move no thanks to our 'little party' that we did together and I got a little carried away

Lenia: (can't help it but to chuckled) well I did warn, you shall I help you?

Rana: yeah, you should and you can help me with my armor on, I have a meeting to go to discuss about the minions

Leina: as you wish

With that the Phantom Warrior remove the bed sheets seeing the view of their naked bodies.

She quickly get up from the bed before picking up the young Overlord to give him a piggyback ride.

Leina: shall we go to the armory?

Rana: (nods) yeah and try not to drop on the floor

Leina: (smiles) now why would I do that, by the way can I be with you in the meeting?

Rana: (thinks) hmm, I'm not seeing why not, but okay

Leina: thank you, master

* * *

At the armory Leina helps Rana with his Overlord armor on after she was finished putting her's on.

She carefully places of his armor on him one at a time before placing his gauntlet.

And to some people they do have some hard time putting their armor on like for an example the middle of a war to a battlefields of blood if they don't put their armor on they'll die buy the enemy's arrows and swords.

Then after so many minutes the armor was finally on.

However he still have some pain on him but he needs to get used. it's either be with pain or suffer or both he can't choose which one.

Leina: (picking up the young overlord for a piggyback ride again) now that's done let's go to the throne room so you won't be late

Rana: (sarcastically) oh, don't worry I got plenty of time.

Leina chuckles before she carries her master into the throne room.

* * *

Once they arrived at the throne, they wasn't expecting this.

All the minions of the overlord are gathered around the area of the room and Gnarl was at his usual spot standing beside the throne chair in the left side.

Gnarl: (sees Leina) ah, mistress Leina it's nice to see you woke but- (he noticed the master behind her back) why is the dark one behind your back?

Leina: (explains) his lower body is pain and numb so he won't be able to walk for a while (before she approaching the throne)

Gnarl: I see

He knew that Rana got carried away with the sex since the minions and him saw it. but that's a little secret between themselves.

As Leina places Rana in the throne chair she stand beside his right side.

Then all the minions from different tribes begins to bowed their heads down when they saw their lord on the throne chair.

Rana gazed his eyes on the minions army he can tell by the look of them. they are ready to make the next move of war, but not yet they need to be patient.

Like a general said to his army be patient my soldiers soon we will make our move then we will claim victory.

But to some soldiers who doesn't want to be patience. they get impatient and decide to go on the battlefield without guidance like most people said you can't rush time or else time will rush you.

Rana: (spoke) you all may rise to your heads

The minions lift up their heads by listening to the command.

Rana: I'm glad all of you have come here just in time, yesterday, we won our first of victory we finally humiliate the Orcs and Goblins, we captured their outposts however (he gets sad) we missed our chance to rescue the people and my mother but we will find them no matter what. They hide them wherever they want but we will always find way.

The minion crowd begins to cheer for their Lord and Master with a good speech by him but little sad knowing is true.

He will find his mother and the people, no matter how many years or months he will find them no matter what cost even if they are dead or alive, but doesn't matter their time will come eventually it's going to happen.

Rana raise his hand to silence the crowd and eventually it went down to the volume like music from an instrument.

Rana: now (begins) back at the matter of hand Razor, how were the defenses and fortifications around the outpost and any evidence where can we find these Orc Mages?

Brown minion Razor: we managed to build enough defenses and fortifications around the outpost, masta, including the traps with the help of the green minions but no evidence about Orc Mages.

Rana: (disappointment with no evidence) unbelievable (he sighs) well, we have to worry about it later for now. I'm glad that there's enough fire power and men power in that outpost. Razor, I here by promote you to outpost leader, you will defend that place with your life and if you want help please do so.

Brown minion Razor: (bowed) yes, masta, I will defend it with my life

Rana: good (he looked over to his advisor) Gnarl, are there any trouble with the minions scouts inside the forest?

Gnarl: (explains) no master, no casualties, just yet but we are a little caution around that forest who knows someone will come here or not but we had to wait until time will tell or maybe tomorrow.

Rana: (nods to agree) I have to agree with you but for now tell the brown and green minions to keep scouting just in case if they spot an enemy.

Gnarl: as you wish master

Rana: one last thing, how much percent of the defenses around the cave?

Gnarl: (answers) 88% Master, we are still working on the traps though but they should be ready around 2 days

Rana: good but don't rush the minions workers unless necessary.

Gnarl: I will try, oh, one last thing we got word that a blonde woman is looking for someone.

A blonde woman is looking for someone?

Rana: who?

Gnarl: (explain the details) well she's half naked but wearing some armor and there was a little boy with her, she did said something about looking for her sister, Leina

Oh no it couldn't be

Rana: (surprise) _ah, crap Elina_

looks like Leina's sister is still searching for her she's not going to give up until she'll bring Leina back home and she's not going to take no for an answer neither will her father.

Leina: (sighs in annoyance) great, I knew it she'll still search for me sooner or later this is the price I pay.

Rana: (to Gnarl) does she knows where, we are?

Gnarl: no, master, not yet

Rana: oh thank goodness but what about the boy?

Gnarl: the boy seems to be harmless so no need to kill him

Why would the Minion Master said that?

Rana: (narrowed his eyes) I wasn't planning to kill him. What the heck is wrong with you?

* * *

**(**time skip 4 hours later**)**

While the minions carry on their orders.

Rana and Leina travels to a nearby settlement Gnarl mentioned.

but unknown to them Elina following them without being seen as they arrived at the settlement there wasn't much people because some population go down ever since Orc and Goblins come. they killed over half the population around the world leaving none alive this town who barely defend itself took a little damage.

The Young Overlord and the Phantom Warrior feels sorry for them but there was nothing that they can do.

Maybe the minion master was right maybe it's time for the people to rise up but how many more of them will die including kingdoms?

Who knows.

Rana: (to Leina) since we're here, we need to look for you know who

Leina: (nods) yeah, Echidna, she's got to be around here somewhere.

As they search for Echidna the Elf mercenary around the little town for seven minutes there was no sign of her, she wasn't seen ever since the Queen's Blade tournament end.

Leina can not forget that she asked Echidna to make her strong. But she still can't forgive her snake pet Keltan from almost poison in her to death from that mud match.

She still remember the image for what that snake did to her.

And it gave her nightmares.

(time skip 1 hour later)

After soon they eventually give up the search for the wild elf.

They decided return to the cave to call it a day but Elina and the mysterious boy behind her stop them from going any further.

Elina: hey big sis I found you

Leina: (hit her forehead) oh no

Great, just, great in all the places she has to be here in this right moment.

Elina: now that i found you big sis and nothing's going stop me to bring you back home

Leina: (refuse) sorry sis but not going back home

Elina: you may have say that but I don't take no for an answer (she noticed Rana in front of her sweet sister) who is he?

Leina hugged Rana between her breasts in the back of his head causing his face turns red.

Leina: he's my master

Suddenly the screen got shattered in pieces before it fix itself.

Elina: (gets shocked and opens her mouth a little) _her master?! she's choosing him over me?__! _(her heart was broken before turning her hand to a fist of anger) I know what's going on

Rana (surprise and his eyes widened)_ oh no, don't tell me that she knows about the domination?_

The young Overlord don't know for sure

But that's a maybe there.

Elina: (angry and pointing at Rana) by the look of your eye, I know the truth you consume her with.. your body!

Okay maybe not but..wait what?!

Rana: (yells at his mind) _what?! I don't know what you're talkin- oh wait is true_.

Elina was so angry at the boy, she begins to call him names that were assaulting and rude.

Elina: you pervert, you slut, you creepy little brat rapist.

Rana: (gets angry for what she said) excuse me, mrs. I want to look for my big sister, you don't know who you're dealing with.

Elina: (narrowed her eyes) oh really?, (points her spear at him) then how about you face me since you stole my sister away.

He stole her sister away? that's the ridiculous thing he has ever heard in his entire life he didn't steal her sister away he accidentally dominate her dammit!

Rana: (raise an eyebrow) _I don't know, what the heck is she talkin about, is she crazy or stupid? maybe both._

The young Overlord didn't have time for a fight but she asked for this, he quickly get off of Leina's breasts before take out his sword and ready his shield.

Rana: I don't want to do this but you asked for it.

Elina: enough talk (ready her spear) let our weapons do the talking.

Rana: I couldn't agree more.

with no more words the Inescapable Shadow and Young Overlord clash their weapons together to begin their fight.

Elina slammed her spear at Rana to hit him but he managed by moving out of the way before it hit the ground and made a large hole.

Rana: (thoughts) _that was close_

he was lucky but needs to be careful but he got distracted a little. when Elina's spear went into his face but he managed to block it with his shield.

the people of the settlement got this attention. they begin to gather around a circle to watch the fight.

Rana tried to heavy attack with his sword at her but she block it with the middle part of her spear.

Elina: nice try

she kick him up to the air before she did uppercut on his face.

Then young Overlord went up higher to the sky.

He was out of options and afraid of heights and he was going to die again

Rana: (widened his eyes and yells in his head)_ oh crap, if I drop down I'm done for! _(he gets upset)_ I'm sorry mother looks like I'm going to see father._

As he closed his eyes ready for the death drop.

But then suddenly the silver ring glows blighter for no apparent reason.

Then itself time slow down for the young Overlord.

He opens his eyes and saw himself dropping down slowly did the ground above him like in space

Rana: (confuse) uh?

He doesn't know what's happening to him or how did time slow itself?

Rana: okay what's going on?

???: used the ring

Rana: (creeped out a little) huh?!

By a mysterious voice appeared from nowhere but this time it was female

???: used the ring concentrate, by using Shadow domination

He didn't notice until the voice came from the ring.

Rana: (looking at the ring in surprise) what the? you can talk?

How much is that impossible?

A ring cannot talk?

Or maybe he's going crazy?

???: harry you don't have time

Rana was about to respond back but he feels himself dropping down fast.

Looks like the slow motion has wear it off.

he was back falling to his doom.

Rana: (thoughts) _what does the ring means used Shadow domination I don't know what that is.__ But it's worth a shot_

He can't tell is it an attack or a secret move but it's better than nothing it's either fall or use it

Elina: (looks up and smiles) looks like that pervert brat ain't going to make it, I kind of feel sorry for him not

Leina wants to help but she can't interfere it's part of the Warrior's code

Leina: (hold her hands together) please make it

Rana: (begins to concentrate on the mysterious domination move) okay here goes nothing

he closed his eyes for one second before he opens them back up his eyes were bright light blue then he disappeared out of the sky.

Elina: (shock) what?!

Leina: (shock) what?!

The people of the settlement: (shock) what?!

The mysterious boy: (shock) what?!

A huge shocked went to the air when they saw the young Overlord disappear from thin air.

Where did he go?

Did something happened to him or is it some kind of magic trick?

Or Maybe their minds were playing games to them?

Suddenly Rana appeared in front of Elina before saying a word.

Rana: (place his left glowing blue hand in Elina's face) you will kneel

Once she felt the hand on her face, she feels a unknown magic inside her skin then she kneels down to the ground like she being told what to do.

Elina: (thoughts) _what's happening to me?!_

She feels her head in pain by the unknown power is it a sorceress trick to her or an illusion?

But no it's real

Rana: (using the silver ring to dominate her) you will serve the overlord

When he let go of her face, Rana saw a blue glow hand paw print in her skin before it disappeared in three seconds.

Rana: (noted) _so that's how_

Elina looked at him before the pain inside her was gone.

She place down her spear on the left side before she bowed down her whole body to the ground

Elina: forgive me master, I was selfish, it won't happen again.

Rana: apology accepted (thoughts)_ oh, great, I didn't want to do it but she leaves me with no choice. she brought this on herself but I hope it's worth it_.

Leina: (went over to Rana and hugged him in the back) you did it, no one has ever beat my sister, before.

Rana: thanks for the support (sighs) but I'm glad that's over looks like I won't be fighting her again

after he was done dominated her, Rana looked over to the mysterious boy seeing him getting afraid.

Rana: he looks familiar

he wasn't positive where did he seen him before.

Rana: (looked at Elina) hey, who's he?

Elina: (answers) his name is Michel Rivarancial, Lord

Rana: you don't say ( looked over to Michel) you there stop staring at us and come over here

Michel: (scared a little) yes, sir

The shy boy went over to them before he bowed his head down to the young overlord.

Michel: (shy) my apologies from not stopping her, Lord, I tried to warn her not to follow you but she didn't listen

Rana and the Phantom Warrior don't knew that she was following them the whole time until now.

Next time they're not going to let their guard down.

Rana: it's quite alright and can you please stop bowing.

Michel: (stood up and obey) sorry, Master

Rana:_ what the heck is wrong with him?! I'm not trying to make him as my servant_ (he sighs in annoyance) please just call me, Rana and tell me do you have any friends?

Michel: (shy before answering) just Elina, Rana, I don't have any other friends

Rana: (nods to understand) okay (he thoughts) _he looks like, he's kind of a loner. I feel sorry for him unless _(he speaks) hey I be your friend

Michel: (surprise) really?

Rana: yeah, by the way (he went over to Michel and whisper to his ear) are you in love with Elina?

Michel: (blushes and answers) yes, with my heart and soul

Rana: I understand (he looks over to Elina still bowing in ground) Elina you may stand up.

Elina: (obey and stand up) sorry, master

Rana: it's fine, I have a favor for you

Elina: what is it?

Rana: it's nothing special just a small favor then you both will come with us because we need your help facing against Orcs and goblins

This surprise the shy boy and inescapable shadow of this reaction that the young Overlord it's offering them to fight in his war efforts by his side.

however they're worried if they get killed.

Rana: (assured them) don't worry you will be protected by us, however we're going to have to train you if you're going to survive a war.

Michel: (thinks) I'm in

Elina: me too and master, what is favor? that you're going to ask me is it because you want my body?

Rana: (surprise) _what?!_

What the hell is wrong with her?!

When she said that Leina gets jealous and Michel gets disappointed.

Rana: (wave his hands) no, nothing like that I need you to become Michel's lover and mistress then you may protect him and love him with all your heart

Elina: I understand (she look and smiles at Michel)

Michel: (blushes before looking away) _thanks, Rana _

Rana: anyway, we should get out of here we cost to much attention around these people

Leina: but once we leave this settlement word is going to get out soon

she is right but if they want to get the word out to world so beat it.

Rana: (looks at the people of the settlement) let them tell, we'll take our chances

Leina: (nods) okay (she thoughts)_ I have a bad feeling about this_

To be continued


	6. Fort battle part 1

After the little fight in the settlement was over the group returned to the Dark Cave before word gets out.

Then after several minutes of walking. they arrived at the cave just in time. Then Rana asks the minions to showed Michel and Elina to the second private quarters.

While he and Leina have a little talk to Gnarl at the Magic and enchantment room.

As they approach the room. they slowly open the doors then suddenly the two saw a bright light in the front that they can barely see a damn thing they quickly covered their eyes or else get blind.

Rana: (eyes hurting while covering) okay this is too much light

Eventually, the light went down when the Minion Master shut it off.

Gnarl: my apologies master and mistress but we have some trouble with the light magic, it keeps on acting up sometimes

Leina: (rubs her eyes making sure that they're not blind) we'll worry about it later, for now, we need to talk to you about something

Gnarl: and what is that Mistress?

Leina: we need your help to locate a female elf mercenary

Rana: yeah, not to mention we have some hard time finding her

Gnarl: an elf mercenary? you say (thinks) hmm, may I ask what is her name?

Leina: her name is Echidna, she's very skilled, very silent, and strong

Gnarl: (surprise) her! oh no, not her

Looks like the minion master knows her.

Rana and Leina: (unison) wait, you heard of her?

Gnarl: heard of her?. Why I met her once Master and mistress, she is deadly and gives me. The creeps when I first met her. She almost killed me. I'm lucky that she spared my life quite charming I might add-in. But why her? can you choose someone else?

Rana: not yet but can you find her?

Gnarl: (shook his head) well no I can't find her, she went dark after the Queen's Blade tournament I'm afraid that she went back doing her regular jobs

Rana: then I have an idea

Gnarl: and what is your idea?

Rana: well...(begins) I've been thinking if we take over a fort that belongs to one of the kingdoms it will get their attention they'll try to send many armies to take it back but we're not going to give it up without a fight then they'll have no choice but to send her

Leina: (nods realizing what he's talking about) I get it. You want them to be so angry that they'll have no choice but to pay her double smart.

Rana: exactly

Gnarl: (thinks) that idea can work I like it but whatever happens, if it doesn't work

Rana: then we're back at square one for now until we'll find her

Leina: she's out there somewhere master it's probably going to take days to find her

Gnarl (add-in) or weeks

Rana: who knows, now shall we discuss what kind of magic, we're going to use or enchantment for our weapons and armor

Gnarl: (happy to oblige) why yes, master follow me to the book room

* * *

At a bath with a fog, hot water begins to bubble away with the soap combining itself to water relax the bones and skin.

Michel was enjoying himself taking a bath.

It's been so long since he takes a bath he hasn't take one for days or hours because all of that traveling makes you want to sweat and dirt.

Like your skin turn itself to dust or your nose have so much dirt that you have not taken a shower or bath for a few days while you're doing exercises and training to make your body stronger or tougher.

As Michel has relaxed himself to the hot water. the door open making him open his eyes and saw Elina all naked while a towel was covering her breasts and lower body.

Michel's heart pumps faster when he saw her come in but he wasn't expecting her until now.

Elina: (smiles at him) hi there my love (she takes off her towel) see what you like?

Michel blushes hard when he sees Elina's naked breasts before her towel touchdown the floor he can't help it of how sexy and beautiful that she is.

And he couldn't look away because of her beauty.

Michel: (thoughts) oh my God, they're big when I first saw them (he nods), yes and they're nice and beautiful (quickly looking away)

Elina: good (she climbs inside the bathtub in front of him before going down and sit on into the hot water) this water feels good (she gets near his face) can I ask you something

Michel: (looked at her) yes,

Elina: have you ever have your first kiss?

Michel: (swallows hard) no,

Elina: then how about this after we're done taking a bath we should go to our bathroom then we can kiss.

Michel was excited that his first kiss going to get taken by her but he wouldn't care if it's worth it.

And to some people, if you're nervous to get your first kiss it's okay if you get nervous just give yourself some time.

Michel: okay

Elina: oh, one last thing for you

Elina touches his lips and kisses him while dancing with his tongue.

Michel: (thoughts) 'so this is how it feels to get a kiss' (he kiss back)

Never in his entire life that this boy never gets kissed by a girl.

Elina: (pulling away from the kiss) sorry but I wanted to kiss you earlier

Michel: it's okay (look somewhere else before looking back at her) can we go to the room and.. do it.

Elina: (nods) sure

She pulled the plug from the tub to let the water go down before she picked him up and carry him into the second private quarters.

**(**Lemon scene**)**

Elina sat Michel down on the bed. as she lay on top of him. She kissed him. Michel played around her breasts for a bit, bring out cute moans from the inescapable shadow.

Elina breaks the kiss. She started licking Michel's left side to his neck and ear causing him to moan and shiver of her cold saliva.

Elina: (stops licking) I know Michel I think you're ready for it.

'It?' Michel was confused for a moment of what she was talking about until he got his answer.

He sees Elina lay on her back, she spreads open her legs wide revealing her wet pussy to him.

Michel: (realize now) 'oh now I know what she means'

Elina: come on Michel. Put your cute thing inside me. But do it slowly it's my first time

Michel didn't want to be told twice. He positioned himself over her. He slowly shoved his member inside her. He felt the tightness squeezing around his rod, seeing liquid of blood comes out of her.

Michel: (worry) doesn't hurt?

Elina: (nod, hissed in pain) yes, but it's worth it to share our love (she grabbed him by his head) kiss me and please move don't worry I will try to ignore the pain.

Michel: (quietly) okay

Michel kissed her again, Elina wrapped around her legs to behind his back. As Michel started to pull out and plunged his rob back into Elina. Making her moan loudly inside his mouth.

Michel began to thrust away into Elina, he slowly lost himself in her tight walls. Michel breaks up the kiss and continued onwards to slammed into her.

Elina: (moaned) yes! do me! do me more!

Suddenly while Michel thrusting into her. He felt something inside him that is going to explode and it was faster than ever.

Michel: (breathed) Elina...I'm...I'm going to...

Elina: (panted) go ahead, release it. Put your… seed inside me

Michel: (worry) but I could if you pregnant?

Elina: then get me pregnant, please

Michel wasn't sure about this. If He got her pregnant his child growing inside her. He'll blame himself. But Elina wishes of a child of his. So beat it.

Michel: alright

With a few more thrusts Michel finally exploded. Elina screamed when his member plunged into her, spurting his thick seed inside her.

Elina: (scream out loud) YESSss!

Michel collapse himself into her body feeling tired and unable to move his muscles a little. Elina was tired too. The stamina of their lungs was gone a moment but now refueling them with air.

Michel: (thought) 'oh god that was fun I should do that again some other time'

Elina: hey Michel

Michel: (looks at Elina) yes?

Elina: thank you but I believe it's my turn to have fun with you. But don't worry (she evil smirked at Michel) it's going to hurt you more it's going to hurt me and didn't even think about escaping (she grabbed his shoulder with an iron grip) if you do I will devour what's left inside you without mercy

Michel: (gasp in horror) 'oh god please somebody help me!'

**(**Lemon scene ended**)**

(If the lemon terrible comment please)

Meanwhile

Rana and Leina were all done in the book room. they enchanted are their weapons and armor by making them unstoppable. Well not unstoppable they just add in heat and fire resistance to resist an enemy's fire attack.

Gnarl told them there was no magic just yet they have to wait for a while until they get magic.

Then later on Leina go to the underground Arena to train a little just in case her skills weren't sloppy.

While Rana went to his room for a little nap an overlord like him needs his rest before taking over a fort.

(Time skip 1 hour later)

After an hour of napping, Rana woke himself up but his body feels like it needs more rest.

He ignores it for now on.

then when he opened his eyes. he freaked out a little before realizing that he wasn't sleeping on his bed he was sleeping on someone.

And that someone was Echidna the elf mercenary.

She was half-naked but still, have her armor on covering her breasts.

Rana: (thoughts) holy moly she's here but how did she- oh no I did it again didn't I?

He should have known that he went outside and dominate someone again but this time it was the elf mercenary he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

Maybe it was the Silver ring or maybe it's the sleepwalking again.

Rana: wait ( take off the sheets of the bed and saw his pajama shirt on but no pants) oh great

Well, it looks like he has sex with her just like Leina. this is the first time that he has sex with an elf.

Great, this is just great first the Phantom Warrior and her sister and now the elf mercenary can things can get any worse?

Rana: well there's no hiding it now I dominate her and it looks like we won't be searching for her

Echidna: (yawns and getting up seeing her master) hi dear master Rana ( hugging him between her breasts with his head) what you did to me was beautiful and last time I saw you, you are at your mother's Blacksmith shop how is she?

Rana: (quickly get out of her breasts taking deep breaths and ignoring the blushing) she's been captured

Echidna: I see let me guess the Orcs and Goblins?

Rana: yes, them and I have two questions for you one, is it true that I challenge you? And two and I really want you here?

Echidna: (answers) yes, you did I have to admit you are very skilled and talent you managed to defeat me without any hesitation

That is impossible, only a few people have beaten the elf mercenary before. But she always defeated them back to gain her title.

Echidna: since you defeat me. I belong to you now. But you know I'm going to get back my title to defeat you (licked her lips)

Rana: (creep out a little) we'll come to that later but for now the second question you saw a blue bright light in my hand when I touch your face

Echidna: (thicks) come to think of it I have and that power was familiar to me

It looks like she knows the unknown power of the silver ring very little it but she can't place it.

Rana needs to know more about the ring the more he learned about it the more he'll get information.

But it will take more time.

Hold on if she's here then where is her pet snake?

Echidna: that reminds me, Keltan darling come out (calls for her snake)

Rana felt something touching his skin. He got scared when the snake came out of his shirt.

Keltan lick his cheek before he moved to his owner he crawled into her hand then Echidna pets him on his head.

Echidna: it's a good thing you hide underneath the master by scaring him

Rana: (sarcastically) Oh haha very funny

to be continued


	7. Fort battle part 2

**_(for those of you who keep on asking me to stop skipping fighting scenes (for except Nivek Beldo) you guys need to be patient and by the way this is my story not yours and for others of you who don't want to read this read something else I'm not trying to be mean I'm trying to be nice)_****_( PS if there's any mistakes or terrible words comment)_**

_underground Arena_

deep breaths became exhausted and heavier, sweat drops on the skin rain down to the ground. muscles are aching in pain with so much exercising.

Leina train so much at the arena floor that she was so tired from test her skills and combat to strike down the enemy without any hesitation or mercy just like everyone said if you're alone you need to train yourself if you're going to survive a war or a battle and in the war is survival of the fittest.

Leina: (wipes the sweat away from her forehead) training is hard but it's worth it

when she was done training for the day she went to the throne room.

**xx**

after she arrived at the throne room. she saw Rana on the throne, Gnarl at his usual spot and behind him was a familiar face that she caught surprise.

it was her old friend and teacher Echidna.

well kind of but it's true, the elf did train her to improve her skills.

Leina: (surprise) no way! Echidna you're here, but how did you got here?

Echidna: (point at Rana) he brought me here and he defeated me in combat.

Leina: (impressed with him and surprise again) I see, master I didn't knew you defeated her only a very few people have to defeated her before but you know she is going to get revenge on you and she doesn't like others from stealing her title (giving him a heads-up)

Rana: (aware) I know that's why I need to be careful

Gnarl: I still can't believe you brought her here sire I'm glad you did but I better stay away from her. she still does give me the creeps

Echidna: Gnarl darling you're still a little scared of me from almost killing you

Gnarl: (creeped out a little) kind of but I'm glad you spare my life but I need to ask why did you spare me?

Echidna: (answers) let's just say your life wasn't worth taking yet

Gnarl: (understand her) I see (looked over to Leina) anyway mistress Leina since you are here we were just talking about a Fort that we're to take over

Leina: (interest) what kind of Fort that we're going take over?

Gnarl: (answers) Fort Corn Fall it's not far from here.

that's the stupidest name I ever heard in my tire life! what kind of idiot named a fort to a corn?

Leina: that's the dumbest name I ever heard

Rana: (agree with her) yeah, i know but there's a thing. the Orcs have taken over it six days ago

Gnarl: but do not fear we will find a way in and terminate them

Leina: okay but how are we going to plan this should we do it loud or silent

Rana: (thinks) don't know but I think I have one but this one is not to make an assault on that turf.

Gnarl: (got this attention) but Master, we have enough minions to assault a fort.

Rana: true, but we don't want to waste soldiers so instead of an assault why not we dig underneath their base then we can strike them down at midnight and take their base for ourselves

Leina: (thinks) I think that could work however we need to watch out for traps if they place them in their fort there's no telling

Gnarl: (agreed) she's right master, we must be extremely caution

Rana: okay then it's decided we strike in midnight

Echidna: you know, once we take over that Fort. we should get information from them to find out what they know

Rana: (thoughts) _she's right once we capture the fort we need to interrogate those creatures to find an orc mage so he can lead us where is this stupid Mountain_

Rana was still worried about his mother everyday and this was his second time being alone and separated away from her ever since the Queen's blade tournament he remember his mother got turned to a statue like her father but that gives him nightmares.

but that won't stop him this time he is not going to rest or give up a fight until he gets his mother back and the people. he'll search the whole entire world if he must day and night.

however he cannot stay up all night he still need some sleep.

Rana:_ mother you'll be safe and father if you're up there in heaven don't worry I will protect mother with my life since you pass and you will be remembered _( honoring his father before speaking) i know Echidna, we'll worry about them later but there's something I need to know (looked at Gnarl) Gnarl is there any minions that are diggers andvery good at digging tunnels around places? like the fort we discuss about

Gnarl: why yes my Lord, however they still need to be trained

Rana: and how long will that be?

Gnarl: (explains) three hours or two

Rana: close enough

Leina: it should be good enough because we need some diggers to dig underneath the dirt not to mention some stone. that reminds me (looked at Echidna) what happened to you ever since the Queen's Blade tournament I heard you went dark

Echidna: (waves her finger) can't tell you that it's a secret however I could tell you a little after the tournament end i went back doing my jobs as usual but the rest I can't tell you

Leina: (sighs) okay keep it to yourself but how did the master found you?

Echidna: (can't help it but to chuckled) let's just say he found me in my secret cave entrance I don't know how did he find me but he's very good at his tracking skills.

Rana: it's true I don't know how did I found her or you

Leina: (confuse) you don't know how did you find me?

Rana: (shook his head) nope I don't even remember

ever since he accidentally dominate The Phantom Warrior he doesn't remember how did he found her.

Leina: okay allow me to explain I was going to check a nearby Town but then you showed up you and as I said before challenge me then you won

Echidna: (surprise a little and thoughts) _no way he defeated her? and here I thought, I was the only one to be defeated_

Rana: true but I don't remember my memory is a little foggy.

loose memory problems it happens to some people if they're old and young but this is different.

Gnarl: don't worry sire it happens to overlords like yourself sometimes overlords forgets who they were or what they were but don't worry it will come back to them

Rana: let's hope you're right

**xx**

_minion barracks_

as the Young Overlord and his friends sat around at a plan table for a little uprising in midnight. Rana explains the plan to the minions by showing them the map of fort that they're going to take over.

Rana: our loyal minions today we're going to take over this fort at midnight will be ready but first we must prepare ourselves if we're going to take over this fort. we need to be careful if we get caught or discovered use use any force unless you have to

Elina: but what if it's heavily fortified?

Rana: don't worry not all forts very powerful there are some that has weakness if you find it you'll surprise the enemy by taking out their Commander

yes, it's true the commander is the weakness if he or she gets taken out no others will take the rank however the captain, he or she is the second in command. if the commander dies they'll take his place.

Rana: once we take out the commander those creatures will back off for now unless they go berserk on us.

Michel: (shy) s-shouldn't we be careful if they know that were coming

Rana: (assure him) don't worry they won't however if they do then we might as well create a blood massacre

if they really do that they'll get slaughtered but it's for the greater good. if they get caught or the enemy knows what they're doing.

which the Young Overlord don't want his army to get butcher or doesn't want to see no casualties just yet

Rana: okay since the plan has been decided we'll do this around midnight as I said before, now everyone wait for a couple hours the first any questions before we begin our little invasion?

so far none of them didn't answer the question yet.

Rana: then it's decided

Echidna: you know after this is over (looking at Elina) I wonder what I'm going to have for dessert (before lick her lips)

Elina: (got scared and hugging Michel from behind) _please don't let her come after me_

(4 hours until midnight)

while the others prepare for the sneak attack on the fort. the minions start to make their own armor and weapons except for the blue minion they don't need weapons because they're not fighters their healers

they start to make their own medicine supplies for the minions and the humans including the elf if they get wounded in battle.

well from the sneak attack if they get caught but you get the idea.

in the private quarters first room Rana thinking that he need someone that can fly through the air to spot the enemies and how many that they're going to deal with.

he did send minion Scouts but they were killed from getting closer he can't even send the green minions or else they'll know

because Orcs are very good with their nose and they can tell where are the green Minions because their stinky smell.

but no arguments from some visible assassins.

Rana: (sighs) _there's no choice, I need to find her_

he was talking about his maid friend Airi with her she can tell how many enemies that they're dealing with because she wraith they won't spot her in the sky however if she goes to below they'll spot her.

but there's a problem she is very loyal to the swamp witch. the young Overlord heard of her, but that's bad news to him. he needs took offense his friend to join his side but if not he'll have no choice but to.. dominate her if she says no.

then few minutes of thinking about it he finally decided and he knows the consequences but he'll take those chances.

Rana: well I better tell the others that I'm off to hunt down Wraith Mind (suddenly he felt someone behind him) I know you're there

???: how did you know?

little strange to him he never felt someone behind him before.

Rana: (looked behind before getting surprise) you?

it was Airi

Airi: hey Rana

Rana: how did you get here?

Airi: (explains) well a little bird told me that you have the former girls that used to fight in the Queen's Blade tournament except for that elf Mercenary but my mistress doesn't care anyway I managed to track you down and you were living in a cave but with Goblins

Rana: ( collect her) Minions they're called Minions

Airi: whatever anyway my mistress sent me here to kill the woman by stealing their souls

he can't believe what he has hearing the swamp witch send her to kill his friends

Rana:( tries to reason with her) wait you don't have to do this, why not we help each other you can help me get my mother back from the Orcs and the Goblins

Airi: (sighs) I heard and I'm sorry but Rana things have changed ever since the tournament end my mistress give me the duties to complete this task but I will not kill you or steal your soul because I like you I assure you but I will not waste my power to look for some fat boob woman that can't tell if she is dead or alive.

wait what did what did she just say?!

Rana can't believe she just said that to his own face

she refused to help him

but can he blame her or the swamp witch?

Rana: (angry and yells at her) HOW DARE YOU!

he has come too far and refuses not to abandon his mother. Airi not going to get away with this.

to be continued


	8. fort battle part 3

**( if there's any mistakes or terrible words comment)**

**( PS I'll try to fix the other chapters soon as possible once this story is complete**** however it may take time also if you like you all can copy this idea once the story is finished but make it different)**

we return back at the private quarters.

when the Young Overlord was so angry and furious at Airi, his friend and one of the Servants of the Swamp witch.

she refused to help the young boy to rescue his mother and the people from the Orcs and Goblins.

he was so angry that he blames on the Swamp witch.

who wants to kill the Woman Warriors that used to be in the Queen's Blade tournament well except for Echidna but you get the idea anyway the young Overlord has no other choice.

but will he try to reason with her or dominate her ? we all know that's the decision that he's going to make and he'll take the consequences

now back at the yelling.

Rana: ( angry and yelled at her) HOW DARE YOU!

Airi trip on the floor and got afraid when he yelled at her, she never seen him mad before when she first met him.

Rana: how dare you say that?! I trusted you, i save your life and this is the thanks you gave me?! when I look at you and I thought I saw a friend but now I only see a puppet that can do anything to obey her own mistress like a dog!

he yelled at her straight in her face with all those words are all true she is a puppet and a dog to her mistress but she refused to believe.

Airi: (yelled at him back) y-you don't know that! I obey every order that she gives me without question and I only do it because I want to complete this Mission not abandon it! Rana, there is nothing I can do!

the young Overlord have to do something she's too hard to reason and she has very loyalty to the Swamp witch. he can't let her kill the Vance sisters and the elf. he needs act now and act fast before things turns ugly.

Rana: (eventually he calm down) then you leave me with no choice (he kneel down and touch her face with his left hand)

Airi don't know why is he touching her face for no reason until she saw a teardrop on his cheek.

Rana: (sad) I'm sorry

before Wraith maid could respond she saw a bright blue light on his hand and felt an unknown power in her veins touching her skin.

she tried to get up or move away from his hand but she stood still on the floor.

Airi: (thoughts) _what is happening to me?! and why am I not moving for no reason?!_

she doesn't know if this is some kind of trap or track but it ain't it's domination spell.

Rana: (spoke) as I said I'm sorry but you leave me with no choice you brought this on yourself

she should have known it was him who is doing this.

Airi: ( barely speaking) take.. your...hand off..of.. me!

Rana: _forgive me _(using the silver ring to dominate her) you will abandon the Swamp witch and serve me.

then he took off his hand away from her face before hugging her as Young Overlord crys in her shoulder.

he didn't mean to but he have to. he said it himself she bought this on herself like Elina and it was the only way to get rid of her loyalty to the Swamp witch there was no other option.

Airi blink two times before looking at her new master, as she hugged him back.

Airi: forgive me, master from being selfish and mean I am sorry.

Rana: (crys in sadness) I forgive you (sniff) my love (thought) _Father in Heaven forgive me I have no choice_

he doesn't know if his father can hear him or not.

but when word gets out that one of the Swamp Witch servants it's missing she'll do anything to get her back.

he needs to be caution if she shows up.

(2 hours until midnight)

_throne room_

as the Young Overlord explains to Gnarl that he stop Airi from killing the two Vance sisters and the elf Mercenary by dominating her.

is like killing two birds and one stone.

when he explained it, he felt guilt inside him. it was wrong for him to something like that to her. but there was no other way

Gnarl: (understands) i see, so you no choice

Rana: (nods sadly) yeah

Gnarl: I know it was a hard decision Master, but you did what you have to do it was your distinction, she chose not to help you and she force your hand

Rana: I know and I tried to reason with her but she didn't want to hear it

Gnarl: some people these days never listen to reason they like to do nothing but to steal gold and betray their own Allies quite a little interesting I may add in

it's true some Lords and Kings has been stealing their gold from their own Alliance in secret however if they known that their own Alliance that still their own gold will war will be declared on them or worse.

and that's what happens if you stab someone in the back that you used to trust.

Rana: I heard that before but why would they steal gold?

Gnarl: (answers) so they can do whatever everything want to it, some people these things are greedy

Rana: (understands) wow just wow I don't want to become greedy people like them.

Gnarl: let's hope not by the way where is Mistress Airi?

Rana: (explains) I told her to scout the Orc fort and report back. so she can tell us how many enemies were dealing with however is going to be a while before she comes back.

Gnarl: an excellent idea but are you sure she can handle this

Rana: don't worry she's a wraith. she can handle anything

Gnarl: (huffed) ha Wraiths! I don't trust them but they do fly like birds.

Wraiths fly like birds? that's is kind of a little funny.

Rana: (laughs a little) yeah but that's a maybe anyway how go the minion diggers training

Gnarl: good news 29 of them have completed their training while the rest they need to work on it.

Rana: good keep me posted

Gnarl: yes sire, oh I forgot one thing Mistress Leina and Echidna are requesting you to the private quarters

Rana: thanks from telling me (thoughts) _I wonder what they want_

**xx**

back at the private quarters the young Overlord opens the door and saw Phantom Warrior on the bed full naked with no underwear or clothes on.

Rana: (blushes) _holy moly_

Leina: (looks at him and smile) hello there master I hope you won't mind if we have a little playing time

Rana: (confuse) we?

what is she talking about? he wonders.

before he was going to ask he heard the door closed behind him.

Rana looked behind and sees Echidna locking the door with a key. she tossed the key away before she strips off her top armor by exposing her breasts seeing them in sight.

then the young Overlord blushes his face turns red. he tried to ignore them but not this time.

Echidna: you like what you see?

Rana: (nervously blushes and slowly nods) uh-huh

Echidna: then take off the armor you're wearing (leaning over and whispers to his ear) so we can have sex with each other

Rana: (quietly) okay

as he quickly took off his armor he appears the bed then both woman and elf have sex with him while taking turns with each other.

**xx**

_Armory_

Michel was trying to figure out what weapon he's choosing even he's shy or afraid he must concentrate to defend himself if he wants to be alive.

however he was nervous he never held a weapon before this is his first time touching a weapon.

with no time of choosing the sword he decide to choose a long dagger.

he feels the handle comfortable with no problem and the blade is light, sharp.

this weapon that he choose will help him defend.

Michel swing the weapon around making sure he doesn't cut himself. but there is one thing that he needs to prepare himself armor.

he was about to look for armor but too soon Elina showed up with armor and robes on her hands.

Elina: (approached her lover) hey dear I got something for you

Michel: it's armor? that I'm going to protect myself.

Elina: yes and you're going to like it, follow me, so I can help you with it on,

Michel: alright

when Michel followed her into the second private quarters room. she asked him to take off his clothes except for his underwear and shirt.

he was nervous a little before he took all his clothes off except for his shirt and underwear.

Then the inescapable shadow begins to put the robes on him before moving on to the armor.

(time skip eight minutes later)

after Elina were all done helping Michel with the robes and armor on. she showed him a mirror and his reflection.

it was a red and black steel robe armor with a hood attachment.

he was glad it was light and not heavy on him but he kind of look a little ridiculous.

Elina: how do you like it?

Michel: it's great and do I look ridiculous?

Elina: ( play with his hair) you don't look ridiculous you look fabulous

when she said fabulous it was nice for her to say that to him.

Michel: (shy) t-thanks

Elina: you're welcome one last thing I need the train you a little bit more so you can dodge your enemies attack before we do our fort sneak on mission.

Elina was helping Rana with his training but he's not ready yet she needs to prove himself if he needs to be ready.

Michel: okay so where do we start?

Elina: (answers) we started right now at the underground Arena. be warned I'm not going to be a little gentle on you so try to dodge.

Michel: alright

he is a little scared that his training will hurt him but he needs to get learn in order to survive.

(time skip 40 minutes later)

_underground arena_

as Michel has been training for a few minutes with Elina, she did hit him a couple of times that he almost cried.

but he stops himself from being a crybaby and prove himself to become a fighter.

so far he was good at dodging her spear but his blocking skills were a little sloppy then his reflexes.

Elina needs to work on his blocking skills by improving them.

after a short while the inescapable shadow calls it off for a little break.

Michel: ( fell to the ground of tiredness) _oh my God... that was hard...I feel my hands can barely lift themselves all that blocking_

he have to admit it was hard to train but it was worth it.

Elina, she however didn't break a sweat like she's not tired or exhausted at all.

when she trained him she didn't feel tired or bone ache like she's perfectly fine.

that could be a little odd or strange right there.

Elina: (walked over to him) here let me help you

she offered him a hand as he gladly accepted by grabbing her hand before standing on his two feet.

Michel: thank you

Elina: you're welcome oh tomorrow we should continue this or.

she hugged his head between her breasts.

Michel uh? (blushes and looks at her face noticing that her cheeks were all red)

Elina: we can have dessert if you know what I mean (licks her lips)

he knows what she means. sex, getting laid by her again.

Michel: (nervously blushes) ah, maybe later or we can do it r-right now

Elina: (chuckles) of course we can do it right now this is why I love you.

Elina pick him up and carry him into the second private quarters.

as both of them lay on the bed. they kissing each other before taking off their armor and clothes.

_midnight_

Rana and Michel stood outside for some air flesh after they were done having sex with their lovers, they looked across the forest seeing the fort that they're going to attack and talking to each other like man.

Rana: so how did it go?

Michel: it went fine but I'm still nervous

Rana: (understand him) it happens to me sometimes however i get used to it and fair warning, don't do it every night or every day, else do your legs will feel numb and pain

Michel: (nods) I will try

out in the distance to the sky, Airi fly towards the ground before landing down next to Rana and Michel.

Airi: milord, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation.

Rana: it's fine you did nothing so how many Orcs were dealing with

Airi: (report) around 200 of them they're in their barracks catching Z's but some Orc warriors are guarding around their Fort and patrolling they have no traps yet

Rana: (nods) good then it's time, assemble our forces and let's head towards their base (thoughts)_ however we need to stay away from The Fort, to a far distance if we're going to make our tunnels I'll tell the others what we're going to do, since the meeting was decided _(speaking) oh one last thing I have an assignment for you once we reach our location

Airi: (bowed) Yes master, (she leaves to tell the others)

Michel: (hummed) _hmm, she looks familiar_

Rana tabs in his best friend's shoulder to get his attention snapping out of his thoughts.

Rana: no time to ask your mind my friend we have a fort to take care of. (walking away)

Michel follow him without saying a word although he feels scared and nervous this is his very first battle of seeing blood and gore.

and to some people if this is your first time killing somebody you'll throw up.

**xx**

later on the two boys, the minion army and warriors of women began their march towards the Orc's base with every thing was ready and diggers are all done with their training and ready to dig from inside and outside.

as they reach a far distance away from the fort.

Rana orders the minion diggers start digging into the ground and make sure the tunnels can be large so the humans and elf could fit in.

except for Airi.

Rana told her to go to the back entrance of the fort just in case, if those creatures tries to escape or more will come in. she accept and took some minions with her if she's out number two to one.

she may be a ghost but she needs all the help if needed.

once the tunnels were finished the Overlord's group and minions go inside them.

**xx**

inside the fort it was very quiet and some of the monsters are in their barracks asleep while some Orcs are guarding.

inside the storehouse, a crack began to form in the floor before the dirt collapsed creating a small hole. then a Brown minion digger raised his head from the hole. he looked around making sure no one was allowed before climbing up.

Brown minion digger: room clear

Then Rana came out from the hole followed by Leina, Elina, Echidna, Michel and the Minion tribes in their group. Leina then moved closer to the door. then she moves her head closer to it and listen out for anyone but nothing for now.

Leina: (whispers) the other side is clear

Rana (whispers) okay, everyone stick to the plan and remember don't get yourselves caught

he receiving a nod from everyone and the minions.

Echidna: me and greens will take care of those Orcs by cutting their throats

Rana: alright but start with the barracks and be careful out there

Echidna nodded before she walks out with Green Minions behind her.

a pair of Orcs stood guard on a wall while chatting in their discussion.

Orc Warrior one: you know tomorrow we're going to fix the traps ever since you destroyed them

Orc Warrior two: hey it's not my fault how should I know that they were working properly

Orc Warrior one: well you should have known you blood buffoon you're lucky the fort Commander spare you

Orc Warrior two: and I'm glad he did except for the time that he was acting like a fool and coward

but before the first Orc Warrior could talk more a pair of hands grabbed his head behind and snapped him. the second saw his friend dead then he spotted Leina the one who killed his friend the orc Warrior was going to call for help but Elina slit his throat from behind by her spear.

Elina: big sis try to be careful next time

Leina: I'll try but it's not that easy anyway. now let's go kill the others.

as the two sisters begins their silent kill on more enemies.

the greens began to put themselves to work, they kill all the archers in their towers leaving none of them alive with the help of the brown minions, a Brown quickly sneaks up to the enemy and smashes his head with a rock. so hard that he died from his skull fracture.

as the other Browns did the same.

inside the barracks most of the Orcs were asleep in their beds and some were heavy sleepers but unknown to them well they are sleeping the door to their Barracks open silent by Echidna.

she come in and looked at all the creatures in their beds before licking her lips.

Echidna: time for some blood

the Green minions move into the room waiting for an order by the elf mercenary.

Echidna: (order) kill all them to the left and right but save some for me

The Green minions: (obey her) yesss our mistressss

as the green Minions carry on their orders they moved to the beds and slit the throats of the Orcs to the upper bed and down bed without making a noise.

as Echidna took out her curved snake-themed sword. she then moved to the orc's bed by stabbing them into the enemy's heart and then their heads before she move on to the next one and the next.

few Orcs were moving to different ports from the upper floor of the fort left and right then green minions climb above using their camouflage.

when they reaches to the top they start back stabbing them while covering their mouths not to make a sound.

like Assassin's Creed.

at the second barracks Rana and Michel with some minions behind gets inside the room seeing a lot of Orcs sleeping.

Rana: Michel are you ready to make your first kill?

Michel: (nervous) I never killed a monster before but I will try.

Rana: (understands him) good if you don't feel like it we can always try again if you're that nervous then you can back away I'm not arguing with you I understand your feelings

Michel: i know

after chattering end they moved onto different beds sections as the minions do their stealth attacks on the Orcs.

Michel took out his long dagger he's seeing the orc snoring in his sleep. the shy boy quickly closes eyes a little and moves his dagger onto the beast's neck. he then quickly slam it down into the flash of orc with blood staind covering the dagger.

he took out his dagger away from the creature's neck before he opened his eyes seeing his hands were shaking in fear and nervous.

he quickly calm himself down taking deep breaths.

Michel: (thoughts) _okay snap out of it, you did it you took your first kill in a creature _(looks at the Orc's dead body. the one that he killed. before he quickly look away pretending it's just a dummy, moving on to the next creature)

Rana stabs through an Orc's head before moving on to the other one in the upper bed.

when he was done with both creatures he heard a footstep looking behind he saw an Orc Warrior with a mace. the orc tried to escape the barracks but the young overlord tossed his sword at his forehead stopping him from calling for help.

Rana: that was close I should be careful from now on

eventually the fort begin to go hollow and empty without no guards and no army nothing but their corpses but there was one remaining and that was the fort Commander.

he was at his office taking a nap suddenly he heard his door open. the monster opens its eyes seeing his door was closed in confuse. he thought but wrong.

before he could go to sleep he felt a blade touching his neck he look on his left side and saw the phantom warrior Leina and Elina behind her. the creature was about to reach for his weapon but her sister stop him before he did anything stupid by cutting one of his fingers off.

he's screaming pain. then Phantom Warrior's sister points her spear near his head.

Elina: don't even bother calling for reinforcements we already killed them all

Fort Commander Orc: you foolish humans you have no idea what you're doing

Leina: of course we are, stopping you from killing other people now tell us where are the orc Mages

Fort Commander Orc: I'll never cooperate by a stupid human female

Elina: how dare you say that to my big sister!

she stabs him to his leg while twisting the handle making his wound bigger.

Fort Commander Orc: ( screams a lot but ignoring the pain) I'll never tell, i rather die I didn't tell you!

the younger sister was happy to oblige she tries to kill him but the older sister stop her before she did.

Leina: we're not going to kill you we want to know where they are and how do we find them

Elina: ( threatened) and if you don't I'll make your whole body bleed to death.

fort Commander Orc: your threats won't work on me human I'm unbreakable

Rana came inside the office with Echidna and Michel behind him.

Echidna: how's it coming

Leina: he won't talk, he's hard to break

Rana: is he, now? ( goes over to the commander) well if you won't talk then. I'll will

he touch his face by using left hand and ring then the creature scream in agony.

but Rana wasn't dominating him. he was looking into his mind seeing images that the commander was talking to a Orc Hunter he listens to their conversation.

Orc Hunter : how go the hunt? brother

fort Commander orc: it went well brother so far so good now let's go tell our brothers that the hunt was successful and don't forget to tell the orc Mages to go to the South East Kingdom

Orc Hunter: I will tell them once we return to the camp

The young overlord and quickly got out of his mind.

it felt a little weird to him.

this is was his first time doing this but since when does a ring looking to someone's mind?

Gnarl: ( speaking in the gauntlet) master what did his memory said?

Rana: (quickly ignoring the mind subject for now before speaking) they said that the Orc Mages are in the South East Kingdom I know where they are now

Gnarl: (speaking in the gauntlet) very good dark one

Fort Commander Orc: (confuse) what... what happened?

Elina: (explains) you told us the information that's what happened

Fort Commander Orc: ( looked down in shame) forgive me my brothers I have failed you

Leina: since we have what we need what should we do with him?

Rana: (decided and looks at Elina) Elina put him in the cell so he can wait for a trial or execution but make sure he doesn't do anything foolish

Elina: (bowed) at once master

Rana: as for the rest of us let's search who's ever here I want this place searched top to bottom every room the kitchen, the blacksmith whatever room okay?

everyone: right

(time skip 2 hours later)

so far there are no more enemies inside the rooms. the fort was clear however like I said before when word gets out that the creatures Fort has been taken they'll do anything to take it back.

after the rooms were clear, Airi then report that here was no sign of reinforcements from the back entrance of the fort so far so good that no enemy didn't send reinforcements and none of them escape. but then they discovered something in the dungeons below the secret catacombs of the fort dead bodies of the soldiers that tries to defend the fort with their lies.

Rana orders the minions to grabbed the bodies of soldiers and bury them with a proper burial site.

he then ask 500 minions to guard the fort with their souls and lives like those fallen soldiers did.

with this Fort they have the extra Manpower and heavy defenses the red and green minions upgrade the fort's walls with iron steel and spikes, poisonous spikes, stopping the enemy from climbing.

After that was over, the young overlord assemble a meeting at the throne room with the minions that they have succeeded capturing their first fort.

as the crowd of minions cheers of victory Rana approaches the throne. he set down and his friends stood beside his right side and Gnarl well you know he sent his usual spot.

Rana: (raise his hand to silence the crowd) okay that's enough

the crowd bring down the volume of silence.

Rana: (begins) minions we have did it we capture our first of battle and there were no casualties well done however the enemy will know that we have their fort eventually but we are not going to let them take it back without a fight until then tomorrow I will promote a minion to fort Commander. once the time has come

Gnarl: sire, permission to speak?

Rana: go ahead Gnarl you can speak if you want to you don't have to ask permission

Gnarl: my apologies Lord now then since we capture our first fort I think it's nearly time

Rana: and what will that?

Gnarl: for Alliance of course once we have Alliance we can ask them to Aid us however we need to watch out for betrayal

Rana: (thinks) hmm, you don't say I'll think about it but we'll discuss about it until tomorrow

Gnarl: of course, my Lord please take your time and do so thinking about it.

Rana: thank you but for now we have other manners to attend to we now know where they're keeping the orc Mages

Gnarl: yes, as you recall they are in the South East Kingdom but is far away from here

Rana: and how long until we get there?

Leina: (speaks) I say around 2 days

Elina: (disagree) no that's too short since we have enough troops here well little creatures it will probably take us around five days

Echidna: nah I'm guessing it's going to take us 1 month to get there

Michel: or maybe it will take us five years to get there

really?! five years?

everyone put their eyes on him giving him an awkward look.

Elina: (slap her forehead) Michel really?

Michel: what? ( looking at everyone) I'm just saying

Rana: (thoughts) _what the heck is wrong with him? did he confused himself or lose time?_ (speaking) first of all Michel, it doesn't take years. it only takes months or days to get there but once we get there are. our feet are going to ache in pain from all that walking.

Gnarl: sire, I think we can do better than that

Rana: and what would that be?

Gnarl: (suggests) instead of traveling by foot. why not we use the Waypoint gate the one I show you

he does have a point the waypointe gate can allowed to teleport a person from a far distance like a teleporter or a portal.

Rana: oh yes, that one but will it work?

Gnarl: it will work master, just let me and minions to add the special magic spell so you and your friend including your mistresses can teleport to the South East Kingdom freely but Grubby has to build it

Echidna: (thoughts and surprise)_ no way I didn't know a gate can do that_

Rana: alright but how long?

Gnarl: 2 days

Rana: (thinks) okay Gnarl we'll go for your proposal but in the meantime for tomorrow we will discuss about the other kinds of magic that we must discover

Gnarl: as you wish

to be continued


	9. I am out of ideas for now

hello I am out of ideas for the story but don't worry I'll figure out something so for now on, the story of Rana the Overlord will be put in hold.

but if any of you have some ideas that wants to help me put it, in the comment then I'll thank the person.


	10. Female Robin hood and Sorceress

**( hello people I got some ideas for the story but the lemons... that's going to be a little difficult and complicated for me, I'm trying to say I'm not even sure if I'm going to do the lemons so I'm afraid all of you have to use your imaginations not trying to be rude I'm just saying just)**

**( PS, comment if there's any mistakes or terrible words)**

**(anyway let's get to the story)**

When the throne room meeting is over

Gnarl began his plan to teleport the Young Overlord with the mistresses and his best friend to the South East Kingdom for 2 days.

He asked for the minions to help him with the Waypoint gate so they can power up with dark energy enough full strength to teleport them to a different area.

However it's going to take a while for them but they need all the time they need to get.

as people said be patient you can't rush time or else time will rush you.

Meanwhile Rana sends Echidna to a 2 days mission to help and rescue any people from a monsters attack to some local villages or towns maybe even cities.

She did like traveling alone however Echidna did ask him at first for in a sample, what if she's too late to save a person from certain death by monster or a village that's already turned to ashes.

He a admitted that was a pretty hard question for him but it wasn't too hard. so he told her to avenge the souls who ever kill the innocent so their can rest in peace to the heavens of God but avenging peoples deaths it's going to be a little difficult but basically it's the job.

Therefore she carry out her mercenary work. she will try her best out there but it was her call that she wants to travel alone that's because it's a hobby of her's.

Some hours ago.

Inside the first private quarters room, Rana and Airi were in the bed kissing and having sex with each other nonstop for like 2 hours or so.

The young boy was glad that he finally got laid with a maid ghost for the first time in his life.

When he first met her he never kiss her or have sex with her but he's doing it right now he enjoyed it.

Then night time approaches the two fall asleep around the bed after they were done having fun it make them exhausted is not like they're going to do it 24/7 like last time.

Suddenly Rana wake up he's slowly silently get off the bed and place all his equipment on he then gets out of the room and goes outside of the cave.

when he was there, he looks up to the stars, they were beautiful as ever he did this before when he was with his mother and father at home.

but that time has passed his father is dead watching him from the heavens and his mother is kidnapped by monsters and out there somewhere that he and his friends are trying to rescue. he will not give up until she's in safe hands.

unknown to him someone was watching him in the shadows and that someone was in the bushes.

Before he could go back inside the cave a female figure came out of the bushes and smashed the Young Overlord into the ground but he managed to avoid that attack by doing a backflip.

After he avoided the attack, he looked at his attacker and it was Risky the Bandit of the Wildness, Rana has heard of her, she's a female Robin Hood that steals from the rich and give to the poor. he did heard the story of Robin Hood when his mother told him.

but why is Risty is attacking him? did he accidentally steal some money from the poor? no, did he accidentally committed murder of killing a poor defenseless kid? no,

those were the two questions that he's ask to himself and didn't know the answer to them, he doesn't know what reason is she attacking him but he doesn't like to be killed by her.

The young overlord quickly took out his sword and shield to defend himself as he looks at the Female Robin Hood.

she slowly lifted up her mace from the the crack ground that she made and looks at the young Overlord but something was different about her something strange.

he looks straight at her eyes they were glowing pink like she's being controlled.

this right controlled.

Rana knows that spell from anywhere and there's only one shell that's powerful a puppet control spell.

but that's impossible! only a magic user such as a witch or a sorceress can master it, and it could take years to practice the magic spell.

the young Overlord didn't know who is controlling her but he's going to find out however he didn't to, because he heard footsteps approaching behind Risty in the shadows.

than when the Moonlight appeared to shine revealing the person who is behind the female Robin Hood. it was Nyx the Mistress of flame and her living staff Funikura.

Rana didn't heard of her nor wasn't expecting her to show up but how the hell did she find him and the secret cave?

Nyx: (chuckles) well, well, well, if it isn't Rana the Overlord himself aka the Leader of the Resistance

since when did he became the Leader of the Resistance?

Rana: and who are you supposed to? (while ignoring the Resistance Leader subject for now)

Nyx: name is Nyx, you can call me your new mistress

Rana: (raises an eyebrow) and why the heck should I call you that?

Nyx: because I know that you have the minions of the overlord inside that little cave of yours and if you're wondering how did I found you? well... let's just say a little birdie told me

well it looks like someone has snitch on him and tell the information to her.

Rana: (demand) who told you?

Nyx: (lift up her shoulders) I don't know let's just say the person have to keep the face in secret but now is not the time for that, since i locate where is the minions of the overlord I can control them including you of course. they won't listen to me if I controlled their leader

This woman is insane, she wants to control him and the minions? no way. he's not going to let that happen.

Rana: I am not going to let you do that ( telling her like a man) i rather then become a freedom fighter

Nyx: you don't have a choice and I know also that the Vance sisters are in there especially the ghost maid and the little boy what's his name... ah yes Michel, he will as my pet

Rana: (gets to his fighting position and challenging her) you have to get pass me if you're going to do that

Nyx: (accepting the challenge) oh I will (she looks at Risty) hurt him but don't break his bones

Risty: yes, my mistress

as female Robin Hood slowly charged at the Young Overlord. he sheathed his sword to reached into his pocket pulls out the silver ring placing it on his right finger.

Rana: (sighs) _I hate to do this but I have no choice _(he lift up his hand to the air and cast a spell by speaking the words) time stop

as the whole earth area pause throughout in space and time as the two females begins to freeze without move or talking.

Rana was glad that Gnarl teach him how to use it and it work, the spell can allow him to pause in time that no one can't move a muscle. only Rana can, however the spell is not permanent it wears off around three minutes.

but three minutes is good for him.

He then looks at Risty that was standing still from charging at him. Rana went over to Risty by placing her on the ground closing her eyes and place the mace next to her before touching her face with his right hand.

Rana: (feeling a little guilty) _sorry about this_ _Risty _

he dominated Risty in 5 seconds, making the brainwashing spell disappeared out of her system, when he was done, he went over to the Sorceress and her living staff.

the young Overlord grabs the staff by the bottom edge and dominates it, before letting it go. he then bring the Sorceress down on her knees to the ground as he looks at her face to Nyx's eyes.

Rana: (thoughts) _you brought this on yourself, I couldn't allow you to control my friends the ones I care about _( he place his right hand on her face) _I won't say sorry or pity you but you will understand why I'm going to do this, once you become my __servant then I'll say sorry to you._

With no more words in his mind the young overlord dominates her. then time is itself begin to unfreeze making the earth move.

after side effect of the spell wear off Nyx blink twice, she sees her new master touching her face standing on his two feet sleeping.

he must be tired from all that dominating he did from wasting his power making him exhausted.

before he could collapse to the ground Nyx quickly caught him with her free hand she set him on her shoulder patting him on the back as he sleeps.

Nyx: (smiles at Rana) Master is cute when he's sleeping (she then looks at Risty that is still on the ground) I know you're awake can get up now

Risty woke up her eyes, as she stood up and saw Rana her master sleeping on the Sorceress' shoulder. she then get up from the ground pick up her weapon and walk over to them.

Risty: why is the master is sleeping on your shoulder?

Nyx: don't know, maybe he's tired from all that fighting he did

Risty: (hummed) hmm, Maybe but there's no one else here

Nyx: true (she stood up) come on let's bring him to my house it's not far from here

Risty: okay lead the way

as the two females leaves the area unknown to them someone is watching them from a far distance as the unknown person is now seeing them leave while taking the Young Overlord with them.

then the Moonlight shines to reveal the person's face, it was a female. but not a human, an elf and her name is Alleyne the Fighting Master.

Alleyne: so that little boy is the overlord, i didn't even seen that coming

the reason why she is there, it's because she heard about the overlord has returned in the rumors. she wants one thing and that is to study his fighting skills but her window is closed because she is now seeing him being taken away by the sorceress and the thief.

but no way she is not going to give up, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Alleyne quickly climbs up to a tree before moving her feet by hopping into the tree branche before going for another and another meaning she is following them.

Alleyne: you're not leaving my sight yet

(p.s it's kind of like from Naruto)

**xx**

_the next day_

Rana slowly opens his eyes and finds himself laying on a king mattress bed with red sheets covering his body.

Then he realize that he is in a bedroom he inside a cabin.

but how did he got here? unless.

Rana: (thoughts)_ oh right Nyx, she must have carry me here_ _with Risty _(sighs) _well can't stay here forever_

before he could move, he heard the door open to his left side. he looked and saw Nyx and Risty but their large breasts were expose out from their outfits making his face turns red and impossible to resist them.

Nyx: nice to see you awake master (she went over to him) I take it you like my breasts?

Rana: (quickly nods while still blushing) Mm hmm

Nyx: (smiled) good, Risty darling close the door and lock it so he won't escape

Risty: ( closes the door and locks it with the key) you don't have to tell me twice ( she looks at the Young Overlord) if you want the key ( she tosses the key to the corner side of the floor) then you're going to have to play us if you're going to get it

he knows what they need sex to make themselves happy. however he couldn't take it anymore. he just need a break, and there's only one way to take a break get out, he then try to make his move to escape the room there was a problem he can't move a muscle.

is there something that's holding him down? so he won't escape that easily? yes.

Nyx: if you're wondering why not moving or get out the bed then allow me to explain.

she reached over to the sheets and removed them of the bed revealing his naked body but he's not wearing any chains or shackles.

Nyx: (explains why he is not moving) the reason you're not moving is because I put paralyzed spell on you, so you won't be able to move your body for a while

Risty: that's right so you know what that means (she climbs on in the bed to get on top of him) it means we're going to have fun with you nonstop

Rana: (begs) come on you two don't have to do this please, what I ever did to you too?

Nyx: (tells him) that's easy, you didn't did nothing to us but we want to have sex with you

Rana: but i-

he was interrupted by a kiss from Risty allowing her to play with his tongue. Nyx began to stripped off her whole outfit before it touchdown the floor as she joins them on the bed.

Risty: (pulled out the kiss leaving a trace of saliva) enough talk let's have fun

Nyx: agreed

Rana: (thoughts) _somebody please help me!_

to be continued


	11. Going back to the cave part 1

**( before the story starts fair warning my grammar is a little poor but I'm working on it)**

**(oh and in the other chapter Rana won why? because he dominated the Sorceress and the female Robin hood so that's a win-win in there)**

(comment if there's any terrible words or mistakes)

(oh and if the chapter is terrible don't worry I'll fix it)

_back to the unknown location cabin_

Rana wakes up in middle of the morning finding himself still naked in the the king size bed with Risty and Nyx sleeping and cuddled their naked bodies to his sides.

he tried to get up but he fall back down there is a problem his lower body it's now in pain and numb again.

Because the two women were taking turns on him having fun, not letting him rest around night time for one day but they accidentally fall asleep in midnight lucky him, he's no longer getting rape for now.

But when they get up they're going to continue to have fun with him which he needs to avoid that.

Rana: (thoughts while in pain) _oh my God that was close I thought they were going to kill me but still ouch! that really hurt me! it's like I'm hitting a rock or something!._

The young Overlord never got rape but in his first time being rape like this, it hurt him like a bitch and to some people who got raped it also hurt them like a bitch to.

Anyway, while the young Overlord look around trying to escape from the two women in bed of madness there was no escape he was out of options why? because the two women are still cuddling him like a teddy bear.

Which is true.

But when he turned on his right side he saw the female Robin Hood's eyes open like she was staring at him the whole time however he wasn't noticed that she was awake.

Risty: hello master

Rana: ah! (he get scared by her) Risty please don't scare me like that!

Risty: (tries not to laugh) I can't help myself (she tried to defend herself before getting near his face) I'm sorry about yesterday we couldn't help ourselves of your glorious magnificent body.

Rana: (blushes in embarrassment) first of all, my body is not glorious second, that's to embarrassment for me and third, can you please help me get off the bed

Risty: why?

Rana: because my legs are in pain and numb and I am not moving at all ( he feels pain when he tried to move his leg) ow!

Risty: (sighs) all right but first (she stood up from the bed and calls for Nyx to wake up) hey sorceress are you awake?!

Nyx: I'm awake (she get up on the bed before yawning and looked at her master noticing that he's not moving off the bed) is something wrong, master?

Risty: (explaining to her before Rana had the chance) he can't move because his lower body is in pain and numb, no thanks to us

Nyx: what?! (she freaks out, goes over to Rana, bow down to him in the floor then she quickly apologized) I'm sorry Master, we got a little careless please forgive us meant to-

Rana: is fine (he interrupt her) just don't do that again, besides this isn't my first time, it happened to me before

He remembers the day that he got a little carried away having sex with the Phantom Warrior, which he better not look into that his shameful/pain memory or else his face will turn red.

Rana: anyway can you both please get me up and dress me, so I want to go back to the cave

Risty: why?

Nyx: (explains to her) because he's the overlord

Risty: oh yeah (she clucked) but still I can't believe it, you the overlord? Don't tell me you're going to turn evil are you?

Rana: first of all, I am not going to turn evil second, I'm looking my mother and some people. They have been taken away by some monsters

Risty: taken? (She needs to be sure that he's telling the truth)

Rana: (nod) Yeah, I was there when it happened

He begins to tell them everything what happened to him a few months ago, it was torture and hell to him. Rana even mention to them that he lost his father by goblins. Nyx feels sorry for him and Risty same thing for losing a father that cares for him, then he tells them his mother is out there with the people getting raped by those monsters or worse getting killed by one.

he can't tell which is which but he's worried if his mother gets killed buy them but something telling him that they're going to spare her for last or maybe a miracle will happen.

But who knows.

Rana: and that's all I know (finish explaining)

Risty: so you are almost killed, by a giant orc (she recalls some parts of the story that Rana told her) Then you meet with these creatures called the minions of the overlord. They heal you and you became their Overlord, now you're going to get vengeance for what those monsters did to you

Rana: yep (with a little anger on his face) those stupid monsters mess with me, now I'm going to mess with them by pulling their guts into the ground

Nyx: (thoughts) _The master is a hunger for vengeance, going on a personal Vendetta, I like him, but he needs to be careful with that hateful Vengeance inside him, he'll actidentally someone killed in the process. which I need to keepep an eye on him._

Rana: (spoke) Anyway again, can you both please help me get up and dressed me so I can get out of here

Risty: hold it right there, before we get you dressed. we want to come with you, you may need some extra hands if you know I mean

Nyx: (agree with her) I'm going with her idea besides you need all the help you can get

The young Overlord knew that they were going to say that, he has no choice but to stick with it, although Nyx was right, he needs all the help that he needs to get even if it's a bunch of girls.

Rana: (sighs) Okay, deal you girls can come, but I must warn you, once both of you entered the line of war fighting against the monsters and other foes there's no turning back.

It's true again, once somebody goes to the war they might not return to see the light of day ever again.

Nyx: I'll take my chances

Risty: (agrees) same here by the way what happened to the giant orc that almost killed you

Rana: (tells her) I killed him but that's another story for another day anyway can you please get me off this bed. so I won't taking anymore with this pain that I am suffering.

Risty: okay, okay calm down mr. baby (teasing him)

Once she goes over to Rana, she pick him up off the bed to give him a piggyback ride than when that was done the three of them bring their clothes and armor, exit out of the bedroom to go downstairs so they can change themselves.

Then after a few moments they were finished with their gear and weapons.

**outside of the cabin**

When the trio exit out of the cabin, they found themselves in the middle of a forest area with some dead trees, however some are still green but the leafs are dying and leaving the branches, birds are singing, some are flying, the sky is too blurry but not always.

but that won't bother them.

While young Overlord was still holding on the female Robin Hood's back, she began to ask a question to him

Risty: hey you mention the cave which way should we go

Rana: um, (he thinks for a moment but he forgotten which way of the cave) I forgot about it (with a disappointment voice)

Nyx: don't worry I know where it is but is going to take us hours once we get there

Rana: we might as well take our chances

Risty: tell me about it now enough talk let's find this cave.

before they could took another step Alleyne the fighting master appeared in front of them stopping them from going any further.

Alleyne: hold it right there before you may approach to your destination I would like to speak to the young Overlord

Rana: (gets annoyed) _you have got to be kidding me right?!_ (he looks over of the female Robin Hood's left shoulder to see an elf who is a little miles away. he then begin to spoke) I'm right here, now, who are you supposed to be?

Alleyne: i am Alleyne, from the tribe of forest elves and I am here to help you train

Rana: what? ( can't believe what he's hearing) but I'm already trained

Thanks to Gnarl and the minions help him to train but something's telling him that she is not going to let him go that easily.

Alleyne: that maybe so but your moves were sloppy and your focus from within your eyes are slow therefore the boy must come with me, so he can train to become a pumper Warrior

Nyx: but what if he refused?

Alleyne: (answered) then I'll take him by using force

when she said that the Sorcerous and thief send out their hateful glares at her like they want to kill her but the young Overlord didn't want that to happen.

Rana: whoa, whoa, whoa, ( wave his hand to get the two girls attention) calm down there will be no fighting here ( he paid his attention to the elf) look I know you want to train me but bad news my legs ain't working because there numb and in pain

Alleyne: ( lifts up in eyebrow) are you trying to make that up? because I think it's laziness and I don't like laziness

why would she say that to him? he's not even lazy well some people are but not all of them.

Rana: (shook his head) no, no lie it's serious if you don't believe me come over here so I can prove it to you

Alleyne: (sighs) fine, but no tricks

Rana: no tricks,

as Alleyne slowly walked over to him unknown to her, Rana slowly reaches the silver ring from his pocket and place it on his left finger and he looked at it.

Rana: (thoughts) _let's hope she recognize you_

Alleyne: (approached in front of Risty and Rana) now then let's see if you're telling the truth get off that her back

Rana: wait, before I get off her back there's something I'm going to show you ( he bring up his left hand showing the ring to the elf) do you recognize this ring before?

Alleyne: (looks at the ring before getting shocked) where did you get this ring?

Rana: (answered) my advisor gave it to me

Alleyne: ( she grabbed his hand) this ring that you have bring domination as far as I'm concerned ( she looks as the blue ruins of the ring) this ring is, the new ring of power

the new ring of power, she said so that's the name. but he already knows about the domination part, so no need to tell him that.

Rana: the new ring of power? what's that?

Alleyne: later for now the ring must come off, I must give it to the elves (she pull the ring off of his finger but it stay on meaning it didn't come off) what's wrong with this thing?

she tries to pull hard to get the ring off of his finger but it still won't come off for some reason.

Rana: okay Alleyne what's so important about this ring?, and please do not change the subject

Alleyne: (explain while still trying to pull the ring off) it was forged by human and a ghost, they were trying to defeat a dark lord many years ago, but the owners vanished. they were no longer being seen or hear from the world and the ring that they have was missing, no one has seen it or heard from it countless years until now.

the young Overlord heard about the story from his father, he thought it was meth but it was real and seeing the new ring of power proves the point.

Rana: oh right I heard about it and you can stop pulling my finger now ( he pushed his hand away from her grip before it gets worse) besides there's no you can this ring off, only I can remove it

Gnarl told him some days ago that only Rana can take off the ring. if someone tries to pull off the ring it won't come off

Alleyne: you don't know about this ring of power secrets

it's true, he doesn't but he knows some of the secrets not all of them some of them the minion master told him but most of it he doesn't even know.

Rana: that may be true but I can discover more of it's secrets but when I meant me, I meant we.

Alleyne: we? first of all, there is no, we second, I need to get that ring off of you before you get all hungry for power

Rana: (disbelieves her) well excuse me mrs. I want to train me, i don't do hungry for power I give it to the people if they're hungry or poor and one of these days you're going to realize that I'm using this ring for good

Risty was impressed for what he said that he is going to give some money to the poor.

Alleyne: (huffed) we'll see about that but when the time comes if you turn evil I will have to stop you

before Rana could respond he sees a fly laying on the fighting master's left cheek but it wasn't just any fly it was a mosquito those little buggers will suck your blood and leave a pimple inside your skin which is dangerous.

Rana: stand still ( he focus the mosquito as he bring his left hand up to the air)

Alleyne: why? ( not noticing the mosquito is on her cheek)

Rana: just stand still because there's a mosquito on your cheek

Alleyne looked at her left cheek and he was right there.

Risty: (trying her best not to laugh) _serves you right,_

she was about to freak out but little boy slap her on her cheek killing the mosquito but when he touched her on the cheek. he wasn't able to notice that he accidentally uses the ring to dominate her then a blue glowing handprint appears on her cheek.

Rana: (remove his hand from her cheek) there we go good as ne- ( he now noticed that his blue light handprint of domination is on her cheek) uh oh.

here we go again.

when his domination handprint vanish off of the elf's cheek Alleyne looked at Rana seeing him shanking his head.

Rana: (thoughts while shanking the head) _please don't bow, please don't bow,_

Alleyne: (bowed down with one knee on ground) master, i bow before you

Rana: ( hit his forehead) _oh great!_

to be continued


	12. Going back to the cave part 2

**(**Nivek, I got some bad news the grammarly app that I download it isn't help me and whatever they did to the app they mess up by putting up update on it and it kind of screwed my situation for good meaning it wasn't the app like that before years ago**)**

**(And whatever they did to this app is not helping me fix my mistakes so that's going to be a problem for one day)**

(anyway to the story PS comment if there's any mistakes or terrible words)

**xx**

We return to our young hero and his friends well his puppet friends. If you know what I mean. Alleyne is still bowing down with one knee onto the ground to Rana, who was still on Risty's back doing a piggyback because his legs. Nyx was laughing in silence because it is hilarious.

The young Overlord can't believe he did such a thing by accident dominant not by one but two elfs.

First Echidna the wild elf, and now Alleyne.

Can anything get worse for him?

Rana: (yelling in his head) _Great! unbelievable!__ I can't believe this is happening to me again! __whhhhhyyy?! world why would you torment me?!_

There's the answer.

It was getting worser and worser for him but not only that when word gets out that one of the forest elves tribe member got dominated by the overlord they will search for him and kill him probably capture or interrogate but who knows.

Some elves these days are hippies (no offense)

Rana: (thought) _unbelievable! first I accidentally dominate this Elf, then the Robin Hood and the Sorceress and now we are stuck here in the middle of a forest that we're miles away from the cave can anyting gets any worse?!_

Maybe.

As young Overlord was screaming in his mind of a head. He eventually calms down and realize screaming won't solve anything or fixing the problem. she is now stuck with him for all eternity but again that's a maybe.

Besides what can go wrong for him.

And to some people if someone wants to stay with you let them stay. But if they don't want to stay then let them leave it's their decision not ours to make.

Rana: (looks down to Alleyne and spoke) you can stop bowing now

Alleyne: my apologies my lord (she stood up from the ground)

Rana: It's all right by the way since you're here, you mentioned that you want to help me train?

Alleyne: (nods and answers) yes

Rana: well it will have to wait for a while because my legs aren't moving so you have be going to be patient for a while once I move again.

Alleyne: very well master

Risty: hey sorry to interrupt but can we please move before my legs go to sleep on the ground.

Rana: oh right sorry (he looks towards Nyx who was still waiting) you can continue leading us to the cave.

Nyx: Yes master, (she looks over to Risty and Alleyne) girls follow me and try not to let the master fall please.

Without a word they follow her towards the forest and on their way to the cave.

On their travels they didn't see any monsters or bandits activity that were trying to ambush or kill them which that was lucky.

So far they were in the clear for now at least.

But they must be caution and keep their heads low for awhile.

Rana still can't believe yesterday that he discovered, he is a leader of the resistance that's the most cheesiest thing he ever heard. Although Maybe everyone knows who he is, but not just everyone the whole world including Leina and Elina's family knows.

Rana needs to be certain if the rumor is true for what the Sorceress said to him.

But first of all since when did he became a resistance leader? did a person snitch on him or someone want him to become leader of hope that they were expecting.

The question for the young Overlord himself is don't know.

It really, really doesn't matter the people can say whatever they want, but what matter is Rana needs some answers until he got one.

Rana ask Nyx, why is he the leader of resistance.

She told him that he has a price on his head made from King Louis the Great.

Which that is bad news for Rana.

He knows bounty hunters are looking for him by now they'll probably kill him or ripped his insides out maybe hang him by the neck until death.

But why did King Louis the great put a bounty on his head maybe he's a corrupt king or a person that doesn't care for kids.

Rana can't prefer which is which, however if he ever sees the king he's going to start asking him questions, torture questions.

As the group were on their way to their objective, they decided stop and make camp for a little break.

(Campsite)

The Young Overlord himself was sitting on wooden log next to Alleyne and Risty near the campfire cooking and keeping in eye their fishes on a stick.

Thanks to Nyx the one, who caught some fish near a river next to the camp.

She was now setting up the two tents that look like Roman Legion tents. The Sorceress ask the female Robin Hood for some help.

Risty stood up and goes towards Nyx to help her with the tents. While Rana and Alleyne watch watch over her food while it's being cooked.

They cannot afford to let get her food get burn oh no.

While the elf and the human boy watch over their food. They began to have a conversation to themselves.

Alleyne: Master, a question how did you got here in this Forest?

Rana: That's... um... complicated

Alleyne: (raise an eyebrow) how complicated?

Rana: let's just say it's a long story but I'll explain it later

Alleyne: very well my lord

Nyx: okay that should be enough

The Sorceress and the female Robin Hood work done with the tents so far they put the beds and some lanterns in for some light.

After finishing they went over to the campfire.

Risty: okay they're all set up (she sat down on the log near the fire) by tomorrow morning we should be able to travel throughout the Forest.

Rana: yeah but I need to ask this before we travel in this Forest my gauntlet is acting weird

Nyx: what do you mean?

Rana: I mean it's been acting weird lately since we entered here in this area it's like it's not letting me contact my friends

Nyx: ( thinks for a moment she look around the forest and tries to activate her magic but all she got was smoke until she solves the problem) I think I know what's wrong

Rana: you do?

Nyx: (answers) Yes, the forest that were in it's surrounded by one thing that can stop us from using our magic

Risty: (knows what she's talking about) you don't mean

Nyx: Yes this whole Forest is surrounded by anti Magic Shield oh were in it.

Rana: (surprised) oh no, I should have seen this coming

The anti-magic shield can prevent any Wizards or magic users to activate their magic it will be a possible but the only way to activate their magic is to get out of the Shield or find the source and destroy it but it will take hours or minutes to find it.

It's kind of like a EMP or a Jammer maybe both.

Alleyne: so that means you and the master are powerless

Nyx: for now until we find our way out of this cursive Shield.

Rana: (thought) _it's true I do have magic because my advisor taught me how to use Magic._

A long time ago before Rana's training was complete the Minion Master teach him how to use Magic.

Necromancer, Dark and Light magic, Destruction, Manipulation Reality and Time.

He mastered all of them with no problems or any side effects but that's another story for another day.

Risty: but hold on a moment if both of you have magic what about us?

Nyx: (explains) you and the elf don't have magic because both of you are not magic users

Risty: oh

Alleyne: that may be true but some of my kind and humankind do have magic in their blood although not all of them

Nyx: exactly

Rana: well I don't know about you guys (getting their attention) but I seen let's get out of here

Risty: we can't

Rana: (confused) why?

The Bandit lady points at the sky. he look up and saw it was nighttime already which that is odd.

Rana: it's already night?

Risty: (nods) Yep and that's not all I also heard howling (she looked once the bushes that's not far from the camp) wolves

The group slowly look towards the bushes and a pair animal eyes looking at them like they are going to eat them alive.

Rana: (a shiver in his spine) t-tomorrow we escape this god-forsaken nightmare of a forest and made a vow not to come back here agreed

"agreed" the three women nodded in agreement with him before they look down to their food that were still cooking on the fire.

Rana: not feel hungry anymore I should go to sleep can one of you please carry me to a tent

Alleyne: I'll do it

She walk over and pick him up and carry him inside the first tent she then place him on the ground bed before she could go out the female robin hoods goes front of her.

Risty: stay there with him just in case

Alleyne: (sighed) all right but do not bring those creatures in.

She went back inside the first tent to defend the master.

Nyx: okay since they're both inside let's defend them

Risty: you don't have to tell me twice (she took out her maze just in case if the Wolves comes out of the bushes)

To be continued


	13. Going back to the cave part 3

**(**Yes, King Louis is an OC and this story is going to end by five chapters soon once it's complete and in the ending is going to be bad and good**)**

**(**comment if there is terrible words or mistakes sorry force of habit**)**

* * *

Rana opened his eyes, he was looking at the ceiling of the tent above him. before he slowly got up from the ground bed that he's sleeping on, stretch up his arms onto the air, checked on his legs for numbness or pain.

So far they were gone, he can now walk yet again. But he must be careful if this happens one more time his spine will probably dislocate from having too many sex or worse.

Once he stand up on his two feet off the ground, Rana then noticed that Alleyne is gone.

He rubs his eyes making sure it's not a dream or an illusion but it's real.

He quickly exit out of the tent and saw her with the Sorceress and female Robin Hood fighting against a pack of gray wolves.

So far as he count, here was thirty one of them and he saw most of them get killed by the girls.

Risty smash down her mace into one of the wolves head that were trying to bite her leg. She quickly use her shield to block a wolf trying to ripped off her arm. before she use her mace to crush its ribcage.

Risty: how many of these damn dogs are they?

She kicked one of wild animals behind her from getting close causing it to fall off the cliff.

Alleyne: (killing one of the wolves in front by using her staff) you don't want to know

Alleyne uses her jump ability to get a clear path before using her tornado strike killing several wild creatures left and right then she move on to the rest.

Nyx use Funikura to summon it tentacles grabbing nine of the wild dogs and then ripped them in half showing blood and Guts poor down onto the ground.

And the most gross part is, Funikura"s tentacles grabs one of the gray wolfs by its mouth and jaw tearing both of them apart by forcing its whole mouth to open so big before it dies.

However she let her guard down one of the wolves bit on her ass with its sharp teeth but before it could do that, Rama quickly took out his sword, tossed it that to the wild animal, stabbing it through into it's heart killing it instantly.

Nyx: (looks at her savior) thank you master

Rana: you're welcome and be careful next time these creatures may be stupid but they're smart.

He quickly ran over to grab his sword, pulled out of the wild animal corpse. Then he charge over and killed some of the wild wolves left and right, side by side, stabbing and cutting them down like a pile of trees.

It kind of reminds him when he killed a lot of Goblins and Orcs these days.

However one of them tackle the young Overlord causing him to fail onto the ground and his sword slip out of his hand before the fall.

Rana trying his best to hold back the wolf's head from chewing his face off like gum. he tried to reach for his sword but it was a little far from away him. So instead of his blade.

He reached for a rock then smashed into the animals nose causing it to stun and dozed.

The Young Overlord wasn't finish, he keeps on using the rock to smashed the wolf to it's head this time over and over again as blood of the wolf drops down to his face. Until it was dead, collapsing down on top of him.

The Young boy throws the rock away and tipped over the animal's body off of him and stand up.

He then reach over to the animal dead, that he just killed by grabbing its head using his two hands, snapping it's neck broken, making sure if its really is dead.

Next he went over to picked up his sword, joins the girls that were still fighting the wild animals to the death.

A few minutes afterwards all the wild animals are now dead.

The group took a moment to give some air for their lungs from all the fighting they did.

However there will be still more them, they may be in the clear but there will be more reinforcements that will take their vengeance on their preys.

Rana: (panting) okay... we should get out of here... we might as well stay up at night I don't really care no more

Risty: (a little panting) my thoughts exactly... (she stood up from the ground that she was relaxing on) we should go before more of them shows up

Alleyne: Master. What about the camp?

Rana: (thinks) leave it let somebody else have it ain't worth it, we'll find a different one, besides this thing will only slow us down

Nyx: (agreed) he's right if we take it with us they'll show up here and we won't have an extra strength to defeat them this time.

Alleyne: very well, however we must keep an eye out if any of those animals show up. they'll property came out of the open and start attacking us once we move.

The group nodded to agree more taking her words seriously besides it's not like they don't want to be told twice. Then they walked away from the camp.

Of this endless nightmare.

* * *

(time skip 4 hours later**)**

Later on it doesn't take long before the rest of the group has finally reach out of the forest with the anti-magic shield surrounding it.

They all search around the area just in case if there's some wild animals that were trying to follow them or kill them so far there are none.

Suddenly, they haven't realized that the green and brown minions came out from the bushes and trees.

They surrounded the group with their weapons and metal claws pointing at them if they move an inch.

Then one of minions who is a Brown and ranked as a captain came in the scene. He spotted the overlord with the girls behind him.

Brown minion captain: (turned to the minions) all minions stand-down the masta is with them (he ordered them)

Both Brown and Green minions listen to the captain by lowing down there with weapons and bow down to the overlord for forgiveness including the brown minion captain.

Brown minion captain: forgive us Masta, we didn't know yo-

Rana: (held up his hand to interrupt) is fine Stabby you don't know (getting to the point) anyway how did you and minions find us?

Stabby: (explains) when you went missing sometime ago, then Masta Gnarl send four minion group of search parties to find you and it turns out we already did

Rana: well, I'm glad you all made it. Here just in time speaking of which (he bring his Gauntlet close to his mouth and begin to speak) Gnarl can you hear me now?

Gnarl: (speak in the gauntlet) Master, you're alive, I knew it you can make it but now stop the time for explanations we have a problem

Rana: what sort of problem?

Gnarl: (quickly explains) Claudette Vance, the Queen of Thundercloud is here. she must have figured out where we are, and she's not alone, she brought an army. And we are taking heavy losses

Oh no the queen of Thundercloud Leina and Elina's sister is here but what who snatched? and told her the location of the hidden cave?.

Rana: (surprise) WHAT?! but how?!

Gnarl: I don't know Master, but somehow one of her spies must've located us, you must get here quickly

Rana: I will try to get there soon as possible (thoughts) 'this day is getting weirder and weirder' (he began to spoke to everybody) everyone quickly to the cave! it has been discovered!

To be continued


	14. Rana vs Claudette Vance

(Hey, ya'll sorry about the other chapter. But seriously. I am going to make other chapters instead of doing five)

(One last thing I also made a little room from the other chapter of 'part 3' for that is a mystery that one of you must solve.)

(If you figure it out I'll congratulate the person or two. Now to the story let me know if there's any mistakes or stupid words)

(by the way instead of 'the cave' why not call it the hidden cave)

* * *

Rana, Risty, Nyx, Alleyne and the Minions of the Overlord are hurrying their way to the hidden cave.

Rana should have known the cave was going to be discovered sooner or later by Claudette Vance, the third sister of the Vance family.

There's no telling how many casualties to the minion army, she's going to delivered death by her sword.

Or the destruction of the cave itself.

Rana can't let that happen if anything happens to the cave. The Waypoint gate will be destroyed and he and friends will be back in square one.

No waypoint gate means no way to teleport into the South East Kingdom his only hope to find the Orc Mages and the secret location of the mysterious mountain to rescue his mother.

Which it will kind of suck for him.

Rana: we must hurry the more. We wait the more destruction of the cave will perish soon

Nyx: (realize something) you know since we're out of that anti-magic shield barrier. I can teleport us there to the location

Wait she can teleport everybody? why didn't she said that in the beginning? or maybe she forgot it

Everybody and the minions gave her an 'why didn't you tell us?!' look. Regarding that, she should have told them an hour ago.

Nyx: what? you all should have told me about this so I can help all of you. I'm a sorceress after all

Rana: (groans) Okay, we don't have time for this can you teleport us there faster

Nyx: (smiled) I thought you never ask but first we must stop so I can use my magic to teleport us randomly.

Rana: (sighs in annoyance, order) fine, all units stop

The Young Overlord's group of company stops moving their feet to stay in their position to wait for themselves to be teleported.

Nyx: all right before I begin, join hands. So I can concentrate the teleportation spell then the magic circle will appear below our feet that is the sign of the teleportation.

Risty: (disbelief) you're kidding, right?

Nyx: (shook her head) nope, if you don't join hands then you'll be stuck here in this area once the teleportation spell has started.

Alleyne: (to everyone) she's right. If we don't join hands we'll be stuck here and if those of you, who don't want to be stuck here good luck walking all the way back to the hidden cave

Rana: (orders) okay you do have a point everyone grabs hands or claws and no excuses or scratching each other

Soon everyone and every minion grab each other's hands and claws making sure that they're gathered around together as Nyx begins her teleportation spell.

Nyx closed her eyes and started to chant in a language that no one did not understand. When suddenly a magic blue circle with unknown familiar words appeared around their feet above the ground began to glow.

Nyx: (get them the heads up) prepare yourselves because this is going to be crazy teleportation.

The sorceress added in the few language spells until a pillar of blue flames started to go around Rana's group, consuming them, next thing they disappeared in four seconds.

And as for the magic blue circle that used to be on the ground. It was no longer there.

* * *

(Hidden cave, Throne room)

Gnarl, Leina, Elina, Michel, Airi and Echidna who just came back from her mission with some minions are in the last line defense.

Claudette and her army of men managed to push through the first defense and the second and now they're going to reach the last one.

Soon once they come to their doorstep there's going to be a massacre. With no hostages only blood.

Well except for the two sisters but the others may be.

While waiting until their fight will come to them.

Out of nowhere in the middle of the throne room, a pillar of blue flames appeared, the flames were only there for a second before they disappeared and Rana was left in the room with Nyx, Alleyne, Risty and the minions behind him.

Gnarl and the others stare at them for a moment in shock as Rana's group quickly took in the surroundings.

Rana saw his friends that were defending for something to come.

Rana: so what's going on?

Gnarl: sire... is that really you?

Rana: of course it's me, who are you going to expect it a necromancer?

Gnarl: oh no my Lord, we would never but necromancers that's tempting.

Echidna: so he's back and he bought company (she noticed Alleyne is with Rana) I wasn't expected her to show her face again

Elina: (noticed Nyx is with the young Overlord) oh no, not her

Nyx: (glare at Elina, hissed) hello Elina, we have some unfinished business

Nyx seeks vengeance on Elina, who tournament to her during her childhood and caused the death of her mother.

Just before She could go over there and fight her, but the Young Overlord stop her.

Rana: Nyx whatever she did to you, she'll apologize but right now, we have no time for fighting each other. We're going to work at each other instead of killing each other

Nyx: hmph! fine whatever but if she tries anything stupid I'm going to- (she noticed Michel who was standing next to Elina protect her but his legs were shivering) so she found her a protector. Alright, Master, I'll spare her but if she tries anything foolish I'll challenge her to a fight.

Rana: fair enough (to everyone else) and look I know all of you want to say to me 'where have I been' explanations and questions later right now we need to defend this cave. (he turned to his advisor) Gnarl give me some good news and bad news. Are our reinforcements coming?

Gnarl: yes, and there's also bad news.

Rana: (thought) 'I was hoping he was going to say that' (sigh) let me hear them

Gnarl: the first bad news is Claudette and her army took over our fort and the outpost, the second: they kill all of our hunting parties and scouts, the third: they managed to destroy all the waypoint gates using a very powerful spell.

Great, just great! They destroy all the teleportation gates so much from going to the South East Kingdom.

Rana: (shock by the news) all of them?!

Gnarl: (nodded slowly) yes, all of them. Claudette must have a powerful wizards or sorcerers with her. So he or she can be able to destroy all waypoint gates to prevent us from escaping.

Rana: (angry) damn! goddammit!

Rana was so close to getting information on where is the mysterious mountain is. So he can rescue his mother but no, he should have known that it was going to backfire him or should have realized this was going to happen.

He and his friends are now in square one.

Rana: (angry, frustrated) that Queen of Thundercloud is going to pay! we will retake our territories. I'm going to slaughter that wretched woman and all who stand with her!

Rana is going to have a little tease of retribution and vengeance against Claudette from ruining everything that he and his friends had planned it.

Gnarl: (tires to calm down the Master's anger) sire, calm yourself down that your anger and rage else it will get you out of control.

Leina: (agree) he's right, your rage cannot help you

Rana: (still angry) oh I'll calm down all right after I-

The young overlord stops himself, he looks at the ring still on his finger for a few moments. Then he got an idea, a perfect idea. The young overlord has a wonderful perfect idea.

Rana: (evil smirked) 'I know just what to do but first' (he looks up to the rock ceiling) 'sorry father but your son has to go evil from now on. But not too much I don't kill innocent people' (to Gnarl) Gnarl, I have an important question for you (he quickly goes over to him) is it possible that this ring. Can help me dominate people so I can control them wherever I please?

Gnarl: why yes master, it can, however, their personalities and emotions will still be the same in their minds. But still yes you can control them whatever you please

Rana: (theorize) true but what if I dominate Claudette? if I dominate her will all of her army and those who are loyal to her will be dominated as well, without me touching them

Gnarl: (gasp in surprise, realizing what he is meaning) why, yes dark one, it can. However, you must first challenge her before you may dominate her. Once you do. All of her forces including the ones are loyal to her will be automatically dominated as well.

Rana: really?

Gnarl: oh yes master, however those who are not loyal to her will die instantly without getting your hands dirty.

Rana: (surprise, thought) 'the ring can kill people?! that is cruel! I didn't know this ring can kill people. Why did nobody tell me about that!?'

Rana never knew. The ring can kill people until now. he thought It could dominate people but hearing this from the minion master, he speaks truly.

Rana: why would this ring do that?

Gnarl: well. It's emergencies only if the ring sense any traitors who are going to betray soon are not loyal. they'll die with their hands blown up.

So that's why and kind of disgusting.

Rana: oh... but I can live with that. (he gets down to business) anyway, how long until they reach here in this room

Gnarl: minutes or hours. We can't say, they're still stuck in the cave bowels trying to avoid our traps that are well hidden. but eventually, some will make it here in this room.

Rana: then it's my cue to go down to the bowels and face the general alone. by challenging her.

Gnarl: (give him the heads-up) be caution sire, there's no telling what they were expecting you to come out.

Rana: (assure) oh don't worry, they won't know what hit them.

The Young Overlord gets a few tricks on his sleeve just in case if there's a sticky mess.

Michel: good luck Rana, don't get killed out there

Rana: (promised) don't worry my best friend I will come back.

Nyx: (suggested) I should come with you just in case if you want me to heal your wounds.

Rana: okay, but don't let the enemy see you. (he gave her a word of advice)

Nyx: (nodded)

Leina: (worry, thought) 'he better make it back alive. My big sister is far more powerful than I am including Elina'

The Phantom Warrior remembers the first time. She managed to defeat Claudette but this time, she knows Claudette improve her moves and attacks to make them far skill than before. There's no telling what kind of new moves that she has.

Elina: (thought) 'lord Rana needs to be careful with our big sister including her special moves'

* * *

(Cave bowels)

Claudette and her army have reached the big wooden gate doors to the throne room.

They were successfully managed to make it through from the hidden traps but lost some men with them that were killed by hidden traps, toxic pits, flame pits, poisonous spines, basically, the list goes on. And it depends on what it is if someone wants to defend something that's very important.

Anyway, when they approached the big wooden gate they saw it opened a little asking themselves that if the enemy is here to surrender no.

Rana came out of the throne room. Seeing hundreds of Vance soldiers who are ready to kill on sight before the gate doors closed behind him.

Unknown to them except for Rana. Nyx was between him but she using her invisibility spell to stay invisible there are she could support him with healing.

Next slowly out the distance from the Vance army, Claudette comes out and approached the young overlord.

She looks at him up and down didn't expect to be a kid who is playing as the Overlord. which is kind of ridiculous to her.

Claudette: so you're the overlord and the leader of the resistance that anyone is talking about but I wasn't expected that you're a little boy

Rana: (defends himself) I may be a little but I can still hold a blade or two. But now it's not the reason to talk like civilized people I need two questions for you. How did you find this location? And where are your witch and Wizards that destroy our waypoint gate

Claudette: and why should I tell you?

Rana: (warning) if you don't my minion reinforcements will be on their way here and you be outmatched and outnumbered. There will be a bloodbath and all your men's blood will be on your hands. So I suggest you start talking or start losing some men who have families. (He thought) 'please do it, I don't want to be a bloodbath or a massacre I have too much blood on my hands besides killing monsters'

Rana has a kind heart, he will never kill a human being unless he has no other choice.

Claudette hated to admit it but he is right. If she loses her men there blood will be on her hands and she will take full responsibility for this.

Claudette: (huffed) fine, I'll tell you, you're smarter than you think a few weeks ago, we managed to locate your base of operations. We sent a secret spy so you or anyone couldn't find him and as for witches and wizards. We only got one wizard he managed to succeed by destroying all of your Waypoint gates but he killed himself in the process to sacrifice himself

So that's how she found cave and why did all the waypoint gates where destroyed.

Rana: where is the secret spy?

Claudette: that's none of your concern and I won't tell you where he is.

So much from knowing.

Rana: (sighed in annoyance) 'ah! this woman is not going to spoil the beans I should look into her thoughts and find out what she knows once I challenge her' (spoke) fine, don't tell me, my second question is why am I the leader of the resistance and why did King Louis put a bounty on my head?

Claudette: it's because you're gathering people for your cost and aiding them to form a resistance group and you cause a lot of crimes. That you committed assault, murder, kidnapping and trying to take territory which is the property of the Kingdom.

What?! that's the ridiculous thing that Rana ever heard he never commit any murder or kidnapping well maybe but that's different.

Rana: (disbelief) that's the stupidest thing! I ever heard I didn't commit any murder! you're making it up

Claudette: (head shook) it's no lie, eyewitnesses saw you kill all innocent people from a village not far from here.

Wait is she talking about the Outpost that used to be the village? or another village from a different area.

Rana: (confused) what you talking about I didn't kill those people?

Claudette: yes, you did

Rana: (speaks truly) for real I have no idea what you're talking about I never kill innocent people in my life I kill Orcs and Goblins but never stain my blade on the innocent. I may have an oath to not kill the innocent only the guilt must be punished and killed.

Claudette doesn't if the young Overlord speaks truly she can't tell if he's telling the truth or not but she's not going to believe him.

Claudette: I'm not even sure if you're telling the truth. Or maybe you're hiding it to admit that you murdered those people.

Rana: (groans) it doesn't really matter if you believe me or not. Sooner or later you're going to realize that I'm telling the truth

Claudette: (narrowed) we will see

Rana: but since you're here, that's a good thing

Claudette: and why is that?

Rana: (pulled out his sword and point at her) because I challenge you to a duel one-to-one, sword to sword, no using magic or tricks on our sleeve.

Claudette: a duel? you weak pathetic creature you expect me to accept a duel?

Rana: yep, unless you're a coward who doesn't honor your family name

Claudette flinch in anger when the young Overlord said that she is a coward. Who doesn't honor her family name that's going to make her so angry that no one would disrespect her family or insult them.

Claudette: (angry) mind your tongue parasite else I will silence it

Rana: (sarcastically, mocks) oh I am so scary look at me I'm Claudette Vance the toughest General in the army who is a baby and a coward woman

Claudette's army tries their best not to laugh at the joke else suffer the consequences.

Claudette: (made her hand into a fist in anger) shut up! stop mocking me!

Rana: or what? you're going to kill me with your big fat breasts? (he quickly cover his mouth when he said a mistake to her) 'oops'

Claudette: (rage, eye twitch) nobody insults my breasts and gets away with it. NOBODY!!! (her voice echoes throughout the cave bowels as her army hears it)

The Vance army is now afraid of the queen of thundercloud's fury and rage.

Claudette: (angry) very well I accept your challenge if I win you will be captured and questioned until I execute by ripping off your head!

Rana: (his spine shivers in fear) 'great, me and my big fat mouth' (he calm down, act cool) okay but if I win you and you are army will serve under me forever.

Claudette: hmph! whatever but you do realize if you defeat me I will get my title back.

Rana: (annoyance) alright whatever look I heard this before can get this over with because I am in no mood for talking instead our swords do the talking.

Claudette: yes, that's true but before we fight is it true that you defeated my sister in battle.

It looks like she heard the rumor.

The Young Overlord still doesn't remember how he defeated Leina. He has no memory of defeating her. But Elina yes, he defeated her back at the settlement.

Rana: Yeah, I did they were kind of easy but hard to beat down.

Claudette: I see, is it also true that they're here with you.

Rana: Yeah, they are and don't worry they won't interfere with our duel.

Claudette: good (she took out her black and gold Thunderclap sword, get to her fighting stance) by the time I'm done with you. I'm going to take them home.

Rana: like hell you are. (he took his shield off his back and get to his fighting stance)

Before the deal starts Rana realizes something Claudette's army doesn't know that they're dueling. Rana needs to tell Claudette to stand down her troops otherwise they'll interfere.

Rana: (to Claudette) hey I need a favor tell your people to stand down and do not interfere with this duel.

Claudette: (nodded, turning to her captain) captain tell all units to stand down the duel is between me and the overlord no one will interfere understood?

Captain Vance soldier: (obey the order) yes my lady (to everyone else) all units stand down and let them have their duel.

The Vance army listens to the captain's order as all of the soldiers stand down they bear witness.

Claudette: (to Rana) now that's been done let us begin our fight

Rana: I couldn't agree with you

Claudette made her first strike. She swung her big black sword at him. Rana quickly jumps aside avoiding the incoming attack, Claudette's sword smashed through the ground making it into a big crater.

Rana: that was close

Rana strikes his sword at Claudette only for her to use her big sword to block the attack and kicked him at his torso throwing him to the ground.

Rana: ouch! uh oh!

Claudette tries to heavy attack Rana from the ground but he quickly moves out the away. Before he gets up on his two feet.

Claudette: you're quick but not that quick

Claudette swung her blade at him with another heavy attack forcing Rana to dodge and use his shield to block each attack before delivering Claudette a powerful uppercut and a punch to her exposed stomach forcing Claudette to get down on the ground with one knee.

However, Claudette recovers from the two attacks she swung her sword at Rana with a bigger large attack than the other one.

But unknown to her. She let her guard down. Rana got his opening.

He quickly dodges the attack by backflipping and gave her a perfect uppercut to the chin dropping her into the ground once again.

Rana jumped and landed on her. As he placed his left hand on Claudette's face.

Rana: serve the overlord.

Rana let go of Claudette's face to get off of her.

Claudette got up from the ground she looks at Rana who is so little close before she bowed to the ground.

Claudette: (begs forgiveness) my lord and master please forgive me. From attacking you it was disrespectful of me

Rana: (lift up his hand) it's quite fine Claudette I need a favor from you. I need you to stand up and-

Suddenly Rana's eyes were caught in surprise he sees Claudette's army got also dominated with blue hand paw prints on their left side faces but some end up giving their heads and brains blown up to pieces.

Rana: (thought) 'looks like my advisor was telling the truth those who are not loyal to her will get their heads blown off. From now on I should be careful who I dominate... except evil people I could dominate them but not most of them'

Claudette: Master were you about to say something?

Rana: (snaps out of his thoughts) nevermind forget what I said

Nyx revealed herself after her invisibility spell effects wear off. She went over to the young overlord and hugged him and his face between her breasts.

Nyx: congratulations Master you now have an army and Claudette by your side.

Rana: (looks up and tries his best not to blush) true, but (he turned to Claudette) we still need the information on where is the secret scout is.

Nyx: of course master (she let go of him) go ahead, ask her a question

Rana: (to Claudette) okay let's start again where's your secret spy is? so I and him will have a little conversation of snooping around

Claudette: he probably left to tell my father. It's only a matter of time before he will come with his whole army destroying this cave one by one.

Damn it! The secret spy left before Rana could have him but too sad too late.

Rana: (sighed in annoyance) unbelievable! how long until he gets there?.

Claudette: (shrugs) I don't know maybe weeks maybe days but I suggest we start moving before we will suffer the consequences.

Nyx: as much as I hate to admit it but she's right if we don't move will die

Rana: (thinks) all right but first let's tell the others the bad news and good news.

Claudette: you can do that I will tell my Army to go outside and look out for any of my father's Army coming here.

Rana: I'm not sure why not but alright you do that but make sure you're not or your army is being seen.

Claudette: (nodded)

* * *

While Claudette commands her Army to go outside and look out for Lord Vance's army.

Rana and Nyx return to the throne room. They told the others the good news about Claudette and her army has 'joined' their cost and they told them the bad news that Lord Vance's army is coming to their doorstep as they speak.

Elina and Leina were afraid that their own father seeks retribution against the young overlord.

Gnarl was angry and frustrated that he is starting to hate Lord Vance from ruining everything.

So Rana and his friends and the army of humans and minion begin to pack their stuff and travel to find a new Hideout to lay low.

Which it may take them a few days to find.

But Gnarl has a better idea instead of looking for a hideout.

He told Rana that there is a Dark Tower that is not far which it belongs to the overlord.

Rana doesn't know why is the minion master is telling him this but anywhere to get away from here.

So He agreed to Gnarl's terms but the location of the Dark Tower may take them days before arriving here.

But that's a chance to get far away.

to be continued


	15. Vote time

Hello people sorry I've been so long again but now it's not the time for questions just yet. I need to do something with the overlord story I think I made it terrible and mess up the grammar. However to unmake that mistake from happening again I need you all to vote for what I'm going to do with the story.

Please comment the votes from these three decisions.

Delete the story?

Copy and Rewrite the story?

Or cancelled it?

Those are your three decisions so please choose them wisely otherwise.

I'll give you all to decide.

One last thing the reason why I'm not continue the story is because I lost my cousin, he died in sickness.


	16. decision made

All right, people, the decision has been made from the voters. The story will be rewritten but you all must wait soon. However, is not going to be today. I'll say when and thank you again for I'm saying sorry that I lost my cousin. It was nice.


End file.
